Glory
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Arthur, Ivan, and Antonio are all mob bosses in New York City. They are all at war with eachother. They hate the others. They all struggle with power, love, and of course the business of killing. Their rough past only out lines the twisted life they lead today. How will they handle it all? Especially with a traitor in the mix. UsUk, Gertalia, Spainmano, Turkey/Greece, RusChu, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred's bright blues eyes grew sharp and evil as he pushed his new prisoners to the Boss's office. He couldn't help but smirk at this pathetic group of six. The offending party tried to start up a new branch of the mob in the Boss's city! These Asians have to pay with blood.

He opened the door and led the group in, presenting them to his Boss, who sat his desk, head down to his paper work. "Sir, the prisoners." Alfred said in a monotone voice with a hint of excitement.

The man at the desk lifted his head and set his deep green eyes on the strange people. They soon closed and the blonde head shook. "_Alfred_." The man snapped in his thick English accent. "You know we do not harm women. Let her _go_." Alfred groaned and untied the shaking girl's hands and handed her a tissue for her watery brown eyes.

"You have to promise to leave and never return, and no speaking of this to anyone. Understood?" The girl nodded quickly before running out the door. Green eyes watched her go before instructing Alfred to close and lock the door again. "Now," He says. "It's time to figure out what to do with the rest of you."

"Go fuck yourself!" The one with a curl yelled. The blonde ignored him and looked at them all carefully. One with blank eyes just stared at him. Another with classes wouldn't look up from the floor. The youngest looking was eyeing Alfred. Then there was one with light brown, almost amber, eyes and his hair drawn back in a lose ponytail. He knew this one, his eyes grew wide.

"You," He said, pointing to the eldest. "Your associated with Ivan, aren't you?" Alfred's head snapped up. _Ivan_? He thought. Ivan was a Russian mob boss. The strongest. The deadliest. The cruelest. The one who killed his parents.

"Y-Yes, I am." The Asian whispered, blushing at this. The Boss thought for a moment. "I'll strike you a deal Yao," The man looked up to his name. The Brit got up and strolled over to the emotionless Asian and gripped the collar of his shirt. "I take this, without harming him, in exchanged for all of your lives and you not spreading word of this to Ivan."

The brown eyes met the green. "And If I refuse, Arthur?" He questioned. Arthur smirked at the boldness of the small Asian, calling him by his first name. "Then, I kill you all, dumping your bodies in pacific on the cost of California."

Yao gulped and looked down once he saw the blood lust in Arthur's eyes. "I-I'll take the deal. B-But what do I tell Ivan?" Arthur laughed. "Tell him this one," He shook the man in his hands. "Ran off with someone. Doesn't matter who, just make in convincing."

The Asian nodded quickly. Arthur smirked. "Alfred, untie them." The boy sighed and reluctantly cuts the rope of each man. As soon as Yao was free he ran and hugged blank eyes. "I'm sorry Kiku! I didn't want him to kill you! I'm so sorry!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Now, get them out of my sight." He spat and his young henchman obeyed, guiding the newest contracts out of the hiding place. The boss looked at Kiku. "So, what can you do?"

* * *

><p>Romano started running, running for his life, and his brothers. He held on tight to his little brothers hand so even if he tripped, Romano could pull him back to his feet. "F-Fratello! Fratello please! When are we stopping?"<p>

"When we can, Feliciano! Now shut up and RUN!" Romano picked up speed, forcing Feliciano to go faster as well. The youngest boy squeaked in pain for his legs.

Romano ignored the sounds of his brother's pain in order to save him. He knew he was going deep into the territory of yet another mobster, but this one couldn't be as bad as the one he was running from. Ivan was scary and he was after them. Romano had no choice.

They rounded a corner, suddenly crashing into something. "Ohohohohoho! Look what we have here, intruders?" A deep, silky voice cooed. Romano looked up at the blonde man standing above him. "Oh! I see they are twins! Tonio will love to hear of this! Come my jumeaux!" The Frenchman took a hold of both of the Italians by the shoulder.

The older teen kicked, screamed, and cursed at the blonde until he was thrown to the ground. "Where the hell are we you bastard?" Romano spat and mentally kicked himself for losing track of where they were going.

Francis ignored the fuming boy and addressed the figure in the corner. "Antonio, we have visitors." The dark shadow moved from the corner and into the light. His green eyes shined through the dark before his brown hair fell into his face. Romano's stomach turned into a knot but he ignored it, needing to focus on this man.

"Who are these boys?" The Spaniard asked, looking down at them on the ground. "We were running from Ivan." Romano spoke up. The air in the room changed by the mentioning of Ivan. "You can stay." Antonio said at once. Francis looked at him. "Sir! Why-"

"Quiet, Francis." He hissed. "What if you were the one being chased? Anyone, even Arthur, would take you in! I intend to do the same."

"Veh~! Thank you signore! Me and Fratello have been running for hours~!" Feliciano cheered. Antonio smiled widely. The smile looked a bit evil in Romano's eyes though.

"Please remember, I am a man of secrets. If you wish to stay here, you must join my organization." The small Italian looked at him in shock and furry. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The older man looked taken back at the language used by the teen. "You're going to offer us a safe place only if we become part of the mob with you? Damn tomato bastard! Why the hell would you do that?"

"How dare you speak to him like that, you little shit!" Francis snapped at him. He was going to say more until Antonio raised a hand to silence him. Francis quickly held his tongue.

Antonio went up to the red-faced Italian. He stopped when they were inches apart. "Listen here, Niño, I do this because I know you'll do it. You need a safe place to hide and I need some helping hands. Now," His hand moved between them. "Are you in? Or out?"

Romano was silent for the first time since they got there. He looked at his brother who was nodding for yes. There was also a side of Romano that wanted to stay. Then the small voice inside his head begging to just turn around and leave New York all together. But in the end, he made his choice.

He took the mobsters hand roughly and shook it. "We're in."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his office; shuffling through things he didn't care about, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in Alfred." He called, bored, until the nineteen year old came in. The teen looked slender, despite the fact that all he does is eats, with his suit and tie aligned perfectly. He looked amazingly handsome in Arthur's eyes.<p>

Arthur had been running the business since fourteen, finding himself caring for Alfred soon after. His father was killed and he had no other wish than for Arthur to run the corporation from then on. Arthur never had a normal life. But how could he? The son of a mobster would never know normal.

Alfred looked at the man hes know for ten years. He always thought of him as a god. A person who controlled others fates. Alfred loved that thought of thank kind of immortality.

"You really are a merciful person, aren't you?" Alfred asked with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Arthur leaned back in his chair. Alfred crossed his arms. "You let all of them live. Why do that now, of all times? I thought for sure you were going to kill all but the girl."

Arthur shook his head in disappointment. "You still have a lot to learn, Alfred." Alfred cocked his head to the side. Arthur sighed. "If I were to kill Ivan's lover, I would soon be next in the ocean." Alfred shrugged. "You could go into hiding! Not tell anyone it was you, who the hell knows. You just didn't have to let them go."

"Killing people that could get us killed, is not a priority, Alfred. And it is also not the reason why I called you in here." Arthur got even more comfortable in his leather chair as he stared blankly at Alfred, thinking of how to word this so the American wouldn't go crazy. "Yeah, then what is it?"

"I want you to take my place if I am killed." Alfred's heart stopped. How could the man he lo-The man who raised him, say that? Alfred couldn't even fathom that fact. He tried to think of Arthur lying dead on the ground, bloodied, arms bent, legs crossed with knees bent.

He tried to picture the green eyes he had come accustom to, blank, lifeless and dull. They would stare at him with the fear he had before dying. All these thoughts brought tears to his eyes.

To cover his sadness, Alfred laughed. "If anyone gets killed it will be me, I _am_ your body guard after all-" He was cut off by Arthur's chair hitting the wall behind it. Arthur had stood quickly, placing his hand on his desk, and angry look was on his face. "ALFRED!" He screamed.

"This is serious! Stop playing your little hero act, you're going to get murdered if you don't! I don't want you as my body guard! This thing where you're so protective of me is so _juvenile_! You _will_ stop it now! That's an order!" Arthur screamed the blood rushed through his veins, boiling of course.

Alfred's fist's clenched. How dare he call him juvenile! He was no longer a child! He could do whatever the hell he wanted and what he wanted was to protect Arthur.

Through white range, Alfred walked over and grasped the smaller man's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to whatever the fuck I want, boss."

Before the Brit had a chance to say anything back, Alfred crashed their lips together, giving him a passionate, sloppy kiss. He waited a moment to think about what was happening before kissing back with equal force.

As soon as his hands moved to remove Alfred's jacket, the boy pushed his hands away and unclasped their lips. The older man looked at him with confused but strong eyes. "What the bloody hell was that, Alfred?" Arthur spat.

Alfred smirked and laughed, tracing his now swollen lips with his index finger. "That, was me doing whatever the fuck I want, sir." With no other words, Alfred left his boss to stand and think.

_There you go again,_ Arthur thought. _Using what you have to get what you want. You brat…._ Arthur chuckled softly and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tonio," Gilbert called to his boss. "What's with the new brats?" Antonio dropped what he was doing to address his friend.<p>

"They were running from Ivan, and like you, I let them in." He explained. Gilbert shook his head. "No, that's not right!" The red eyes met the green. "I was your friend for a long time. These kids came off the street." Antonio refused to look his friend again.

Gilbert shrugs softly and sighed. He turned to leave and stopped himself at the door. "You know….When I came…..Even I wasn't put into one of the _best_ rooms in the warehouse…." He left after his sentence.

Antonio looked down. For an odd reason, whenever he thinks of that small Italian he… He, well, he doesn't know how to explain it, which is part of the problem. Antonio never had to deal with his kind of thing… Now this one kid came and he's not himself anymore.

He punched a wall. "Damnit..." He whispered. "Damnit all to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>...God I have a problem with writting storiesXD This is my third on here... HOPED YOU LIKED THIS! Please review:D Comments, anything you wanna see! Danke!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit it Feli! Why did you have to piss Ivan off?" Romano hissed at his little brother who sat on the second twin bed in the small room. There was a night stand between the two beds and a closet on the same wall as Feliciano's bed.

"But Fratello, I just asked if he got a new vodka shipment in yet!" The smaller Italian whined as his eyes started to fill with tears. "That was the problem idiot! You never ask a mob boss about business!" Romano glared at his now balling brother. "I'm sorry Romano! I just got sooo nervous when he walked up to us I said whatever came to mind!"

Romano sighs. He might not be the nicest person around but he still could stand to see his brother cry. He walked over to his brother and sat next to him, patting his back lightly. "Feliciano… It fine… We're safe now…" Feliciano then stopped his crying immediately and smiled at his brother. "Just don't fuck this up!" The older added quickly.

The younger twin looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the door opening. The green eyed Spaniard walked through the door with a huge smile that wasn't there before. "Hola Vargas twins!" He said happily.

"Whoa fucker, how the hell do you know our last name?" Romano screamed, jumping up from his spot next to his brother. The boss just laughed. "I have someone who hacked into the city's citizens files. We took your pictures from the security cameras and just matched them." Romano stood there dumb founded while he continued.

"I know that you are barely 18 and you went to Brooklyn high school after moving here from Italy. Feliciano is a straight A student while you're a straight C," He smirked at the Italian's slack-jawed look. "Your full names are Romano Lovino and Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. You live at 489 48th street. You come from a nice family, granted it was unplanned, your parents being young and unmarried at the time, but this being said, leads to the question on why such good boys from a good home are running from a dangerous mobster."

Romano's blood boiled and his teeth grinded. "Ass hole! You had no right to do a fucken background check on us without saying a word!" He screamed in the older man's face. Antonio laughed light heartedly, smiling again. "Of course I had a right!" His voice so happy and cheerful. Romano was turning red faced again and secretly Antonio loved it. "I like to have background checks on all my new employees."

"I like having background checks on all my new employers!" The Italian clenched his hands into fists. Antonio contained his laughter this time in order to be serious. "I don't think you _want_ to know my background. If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." In his head that sounded less cliché but it was out of his mouth already. Nothing left to do.

Romano scoffed. "You had me going there until Mr. Marry-sue came into play. I mean can you say cheesy? That fucking line is older that you are."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Antonio yelled, pressing his hand against his chest. "I'M ONLY 24!"

"Ancient!" Romano huffed. When Antonio went to fire back, Francis opened the door. "Patron, Gilbert is waiting for your say so." Antonio whipped around without a good bye and left the room. It was the only way to avoid more yelling that Antonio didn't want.

The two stepped out to meet the third of the trio leaning on a poll out on the docks. The albino smiled at his long lasting friends. He was dressed in all black, ready for his mission. "You crazy bastard," Antonio stated. "You really wanna go alone? Veta wouldn't mind coming you know."

Gilbert waved his hand. "Nah, Elizaveta is too wrapped up in her own shit." He smirked at the thought of yet another one of his child hood friends wanting to come along. "You know Arthur 'as people roaming all of his warehouses! I don't think you should go." Francis informs.

"If you want to go, go now." Antonio says quickly. Gilbert smirked and nodded, moving from his poll into the night.

* * *

><p>Gilbert crept through the street. He was officially in the Brit's territory. "Ugh, I can smell his food from here." He whispered to himself, referring to the disgusting trash right outside the door.<p>

There was a shifting behind him. Gilbert quickly drew his gun. With a silent click it was ready for anyone. He swallowed hard as his heart pounded. The quiet set in again and caused Gilbert to gain nervousness. He was starting have second thoughts when his mind started to race.

Maybe he should have come with backup. Is there anybody watching him? Who's behind the next turn? Will he die tonight? All during his thoughts, he was falling into a trap.

The Prussian rounded a corner blindly; he was too engulfed in his thoughts. Suddenly a fist collided with his face. He dropped his weapon when a different hand smashed into his gut. Gilbert gasped for air as the but on a gun met the back of his head and everything went black.

Alfred laughed, looking down at the new prize he claimed. "Looks like the 'awesome gilbert' got himself caught." The blonde snickered. _Arthur will be proud_.

* * *

><p>"HEY ARTHUR!" Alfred called in his excited tone. It reminded the Brit of when Alfred was just a boy. It made him smile. "What is it, Alfred?" The younger threw open the door and dragged in a body.<p>

"Guess who got Antonio's right hand man!" Alfred's voice went up 5 octaves. He took the Albino by the collar and raised him up for Arthur to see.

A sneer melted on Arthur's face. "Well, well, well. Lookie here," The green eyes ran over the unconscious Prussian. "You didn't kill him right?"

"Hell no! I know better!" Alfred shrieked. Arthur nodded. "Good… I guess we should contact the Spaniard to tell him we have something of his. Put him in storage and get someone to dress his wounds. We can't have Antonio knowing you hurt him."

Alfred obeyed his boss and took the still unmoving man to a huge storage unit that is under the warehouse. He dropped the man flat on the ground and took out his phone, hitting the 3. "Hey Mattie, we have a hostage in storage 8. We need you to dress his wounds."

"_Okay, I'll be down in a minute, Alfred… How bad did you beat him?"_

"Bad enough to show now come!"

"_Okay, on my way."_

* * *

><p>Romano walked amongst the halls of his new home. Feli had left him an hour before to go talk to a stupid German. Romano didn't want to hang out with him anyway! He didn't care that he rather spend time with that potato sucker over him!<p>

With no brother to look after, Romano started to open doors and watched the inner workings. He fully knew what he witnessed was illegal, but it phased right through him. He had stopped caring.

Coming to the very last door in the hall way, Romano starred at it. Something about the door felt creepy. He traced the knob before taking it in his hand and forcing it open. The room was dark and was filled with weapons.

Romano gaped at all of them. Some shiny, dull, and some still covered in blood from its last thirsty kill. He picked up some guns and a few knives. They all sat beautifully in limitless barrels around the large room which was so cramped there was only a small path leading deeper into the room and small spaces between the barrels. Romano always been fascinated with weapons and he was having fun looking at them until he saw the prize jewel.

It was brought to perfect attention with two spot lights hitting it just right. It was Antonio's legendary battle axe. It glowed in purity and power. The mere thought of the number of soul it must have taken sent chills running down Romano's spine.

"Hello Lovi!" A cheery voice proclaimed. Romano jumped and spun on his heels, taking a dagger from a near-by barrel and pointing it at his attacker. Once he realized it was only his boss, he backed down. "Oh, it's you, bastard. And what the fuck is a Lovi?"

The older brunette smiled happily. "It's you mi tomate!" Romano flushed red and rolled the dagger in his hand. "Don't call me that!" Antonio cocked his head to the side. "Which? Lovi or mi tomate? They both show how cute you are!" He wrapped his arms around the now shaking boy.

Turning to a darker shade of that lovely red Antonio is _adoring_, Romano quickly responded by pushing him away and speaking. "Both! And no touching you damn old bastard! When did you get so touchy feely? And _nice_?"

Antonio clung to Romano and answered him. "Because before I had to be the boss and all serious! Now I can be fun again!" Romano groaned and wiggled in his grip. He hated being this close to anybody, not even Feliciano who _always_ seems to be hugging him. He calls it hug therapy.

"Get off or all beat the shit out of you with your own battle axe!" He warned and Antonio laughed. You like my axe?" Romano nodded. He smirked and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear. "How 'bout I tell you how I got it?" Another nod and more blushing came from Romano.

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up to many stinging's. The main one being his head then his eyes second best. Once he had his eyes open, he looked around with only his eyes and saw nothing familiar.<p>

A sudden pain in his right temple made his head jolt that way. His red eyes met brilliant violet ones. They soon closed and Gilbert heard a sigh. "You're awake?"

Gilbert groaned to loosen up his voice. "Where am I?" He asked the blonde. He shook his head. "Deep into Arthur's system." He then understood. He was captured and now he was a hostage. He didn't know what else to say but the kid sure did. "I'm guessing you're gonna ask if I'm my brother. Well I'm not."

"Eh…What? Who's your brother?" The Prussian asks as the boy scoffs. "Alfred Jones. I'm always mistaken for him." Gilbert shook his head. "You don't look like him. You don't look like a douche. So what's your name?" The small man looked at bit taken back. "I-I'm Matthew." He stuttered.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" He said full of pride. Matthew giggled at the psychopathic look he had on his face. "I know. My brother told me. Now hold still this will sting."

"Wha- OW!" He yelled as some sort of acid was put on his leg where he guessed he had a cut because that hurt like a mother fucker. "Owy! That shit hurts!"

"Sorry it's the best I can do without legal antibiotics." Matthew informs him. Gilbert looked at him. "Why are you even treating me? You're too young to be talking like a doctor!" Again Matthew laughed. "I've been in training ever since I mentioned I wanted to be a doctor when I was 13." The sad Canadian looked anywhere but Gilbert. "Arthur thought it would be a good idea to have a doctor on the inside so they wouldn't have to go to the hospital for stuff."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Dude that's uncool! CHILD LABOR!" Matthew waved his hands for Gilbert to stop talking. "No, no, no! I like it! It's the only time anyone ever really notices me!" Matthew confessed. "Whenever someone needs something medically done they come to me! I feel needed and-and wanted!" He took in a deep breath so that he wouldn't start to cry. "I don't feel invisible when someone needs my help and dying!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dude I must be fucked up in the head to write this. I probably am. ANYWAY! It seems I like all the pedo parrings. EnglandAmerica. Spain/Romano. Prussia/Canada. I KNOW SOME OF YOU WILL ARGUE WITH ME ON PRUCAN! But I like it think of Gil about Francis and Tonio's age which is 26 and 25. Then Mattie is ALWAYS Alfred's twin and hes 19. So yes, I love pedo bears... Ooo and Greece/Turkey. Turkey was a creepy old man when Greece was a child so yeah. Point made. Anyways. THANKS FOR READING! REIVEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred smiled as he laid down on his bed. _I was so kick ass today. Maybe I'll get to move up!_ The blonde then thought about how _amazing _it would be to be running the company alongside Arthur. He could make more decisions and veto dumb ones like the one Arthur made about letting the Asians go unharmed.

_"Killing people that could get us killed, is not a priority, Alfred."_ Alfred cringed. He had no idea Ivan would care that much about someone. He didn't even know he could _care_. After what hes done he's surprised Ivan has a beating heart.

Alfred allowed his mind to creep into his past a reclaim the memory.

"_Mommy! Mommy what's going on?" Alfred screamed as he was pushed into the crawl space that was normally off limits. "N-Nothing honey! Just stay here with your brother!" The violet eyed women said trying and failing to calm her younger son. She shut the door and ran from it._

_Alfred held his weeping brother as he listened to any type of sound. There was a shot. The older grasped the younger shed a tear of his own. "A-Al what just happened?" Matthew asked quietly. He shook his head. "I dunno."_

_More shots rang out and screams pierced air. One lower and more man like and a sharp high pitched women's voice. _Mom…Dad… _Alfred thought, wishing, hoping, __**praying**__ it wasn't his parents. Then shouting came. So many voices until a third round of bullets cleared way for one loud voice that rose above the rest._

"_These people had kids! Look for them or their bodies! I would put it past Ivan to murder children." Foots steps flooded the ground above them and around them. One set coming for the crawl space. Alfred pushed them back against the wall, desperately trying to get away._

_The door to the small room creaked open and light poured in from the hall. Alfred looked up and saw two green orbs starring back at him. "Are you two the sons of Emily and John Jones?" The man asked. Matthew nodded in his brother's arms, giving a soft weep. The man reached out and pulled the two out, reveling that he wasn't a man at all. Just a rough looking teen._

"_It's okay, you're safe now." Green eyes told them, taking Alfred's hand and leading him through his trashed house. Broken glass and blood were everywhere. The tables and furniture were all over turned. Picture were smashed and ripped. _

"_Don't look." He told the kids. Alfred, being as defiant as he was, looked ahead to see what was so secret. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw bodies. His father was flat on his back with clean bullet holes in his chest and head. Alfred's mother was drenched in her own and her husband's blood. She was shot several times in the chest and three times in the head. Her brilliant eyes still open._

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked at the boy in front of him. "Hey, Mattie, tell me more about you. Like how you were in the mob at 13." He told him. Matthew was taken back. No one's ever wanted to know about him.<p>

"W-Well… M-My parents were murdered by Ivan and Arthur was going to attack him and his group that night so they followed them to my house." Matthew thought back to the stinging memory. "Mama seemed to know what was going on because she hid us from sight." His eye filled with sad, salty tears. "We heard her scream. And my Dad too. But hers sounded more painful. That by killing her they killed so many others." He wipes his eyes in his red sweatshirt and swallows hard.

"T-Then once everything was over Arthur came in, I-I guess he saw a family picture 'cause he went looking for us. When he found us he told us we were safe and to come with him. B-But when he took us through the kitchen to leave-" Matthew choked on his own tears before pushing through and finishing. "M-My parents were there. Dead as door nails. I-I knew what I was going to look at when I opened my eyes but Alfred was hit full on. He wasn't ready…"

The albino's gut turned thinking about how many kids must have been like him in this city. He looked at the crying boy next to him. Feeling an awful sense of guilt, Gilbert moved his bounded hand around his legs so they faced front, then wrapped his arms around Matthew.

"W-What are you doing?" Matthew asked Gilbert. "You're crying. I'm trying to comfort you. I maybe a mobster but I'm not heartless." The Canadian blushed hard. "T-Thank you." Matthew muttered, loving the feel of someone around him. He felt safe for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>"And those are the docks where we get our shipments." The blonde German pointed out to the Italian clinging to his arm. "Ooo the boats are so pretty at night!" Feliciano chirped jumping up and down. "Ludwig, how did you end up working for Antonio?" The brunette asked.<p>

Ludwig sighed and looked Feliciano in the eyes. "My brother almost got our parents killed when he was 16 because he got involved with the mob when Antonio did. They skipped out on us while we were at school. I was 12 at the time." Ludwig watched as Feliciano's eyes began to tear. "THAT'S SO SAD! WAAAAHHHH!"

The smaller grasped Ludwig's arm even tighter, if at all possible, and began to weep on it. Ludwig stroked the Italian's hair. "It's fine, I've learned to live with it." Suddenly, shots pierced the silent night air. The German's rough hand brought Feliciano to the ground and behind a box to the right of them.

"Ludwig, wha-?" The blues eyes clamped a hand over the brunette's mouth to silence him. He could her voices, Russian voices. "Вы слышали что-то Виктор?" One of them asked. Ludwig's Russian was rusty but the thinks that translated into "_Did you hear something Victor_?"

"Я думаю, что я сделал, Влад." _I think I did, Vlad._

"Один из мужчин-Антонио?" _One of Antonio's men?_

"вероятно." _Most likely._

The men cocked their guns and started towards the box where they were hiding. The Italian started to cry again, forcing the German to hold his hand closer to his mouth. Feliciano's heart beat was going a mile a minute. He could hear it in his ears. He tried not to cry and he tried not to gasp. But he was just too panicked.

Ludwig waited for the footsteps to stop, unfortunately, when they were only mere feet away, they didn't have stopping in mind. He wished it did have to come to this. He removed his hand from Feliciano's mouth and all in one motion, took his gun out, flipped the safety, and shot both the men in the chests.

"Get up!" He barked at Feliciano, making sure not to say either of their names. The 18 year old scrambled to his feet and took the German's arm again but he shook it off. Ludwig reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and two gloves.

He slipped the gloves on and uncovered his knife. He took each one of the men's fingers and toes and sliced their fingerprints. Next he shot at their faces, painting the wood beneath them crimson once more. Then, he carefully removed the bullets from their wounds, so no trace could be found. Finally he made the holes bigger; fooling whomever finds the bodies into thinking another caliber gun made them.

"I-I'm scared." The Italian shook, petrified that someone was going to walk in on them covering up a murder. Ludwig walks the few feet over to Feliciano and wraps his arms around him tightly. "It's okay, everything will be fine. I will teach you to defend yourself."

* * *

><p>"Francis?" Antonio questioned his friend. "Oui my lord?" The Frenchman looked up from searching for news in the paper about them. "It's almost dawn. Should Gilbert be back by now?" Antonio's eye did not leave the tinted window in his office. He starred, waiting for even a small hint of his friend.<p>

The blonde joined his boss at the window. "I told you he should not have gone alone." "Maybe hes off doing shit!" The boss snapped. "Mi dios! The idiot shouldn't be dead! He can't be dead!" He was about to slam his head against the wall before realizing something. "Arthurs keeping him as bait or hostage."

* * *

><p>The 6"2 man walked into the pub with no intentions but to drink off his last job. He doesn't dare think to remove his mask. Even though his job is over he still would never reveal his identity. He sits down at the bar and knocks on the oak wood. "Yo, get me a scotch." He barks at the Irish tender. The pub smelled of old wood and beer. The air was filled with sweet smoke that clogged the whole building.<p>

"Will do mate," He takes a glass from the top shelf then a bottle right beside it. It hits the counter with a clank. "So how'll you be payin' me this evening? Shall I open a new tab for ye?" The tanned man chuckles and takes the glass into his hands, mixing it slightly. "I'm not, leprechaun." The Turk took a sip of the golden liquid.

The redhead sneered and glared at the tan man. "Why would that be laddy?" He asked, moving his hand to grip the small gun he keeps, just in case. Sadiq laughed and pulled down the collar on the left side of his neck. On it was a tattoo of a rose with a skull hidden between the pedals. This was the mark of Kirkland. Arthur had a ring of the very same rose.

Shamus dropped the gun back in its place and threw his hand up in defeat. "I don't want any trouble now. I'll just put it on Antonio's tab, yera?" The hit man nodded and chugged the last of the scotch. "Now that we have that settled," He wiggled the glass in his hands. "Another, eh, leprechaun?" His smile shining past is mask and dark skin.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! So this is the next chapter. Why I put Sadiq in very last minute? Well my dear friends I had to start the symbols. They are important. They all suck with the exception of Antonio's. ONE OUTTA THREE! WHOOP! And how much did Matthew and Alfred's past depress you? It depressed me sooo much. I had to get away from it XD<strong>

**Oh yes and Shamus is Ireland. I thought I'd put that in for my friend who is all about her Irish pride! (Her Irish coffee is yummy!) So I decided to put him in there. I LOVE SCOTLAND AND IRELAND EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T EXSIST YET! They will.**

**Holy hell its short! I'm sorry! So sorry . **

**Okay, enough rambling, I shall leave you to do what you want. BYE! THANK YOU! REVIEW! I've only gotten one…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold it carefully." Ludwig coos in Feliciano's ear. He had given the Italian one of the easiest and smallest hand guns he owned. He feared that would be the only one he could handle. Hands snaked around Feliciano to steady his own. The feel of the gun in his hands alone was shaking him to the bone.

"You have to treat it like it's a part of you. Like it's the only thing that will keep you alive." Feliciano shuddered at this. That description was utterly horrifying and the fact that it was _right_ was even worse. "L-Ludwig. I-I d-don't t-think I-I c-can h-h-h-handle this!" He slurred, bursting into tears. "Please don't make me carry it!" The brunette dropped the gun and turned into the taller man's chest.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig and started to cry. The gun fell to the floor with a clank as the blonde dropped it in surprise. Ludwig hesitantly laid his hands on Feliciano's back. He slowly rubbed circles to calm the almost screaming Italian. "I won't make you carry it…"

* * *

><p>Arthur rode down the street with pride in his back town car. He was on his way to discuss his little bargaining chip with Antonio. There was no doubt he had the upper hand. Arthur had Antonio's best friend and his terms weren't going to be cheap. He finally had an ace up his sleeve and he wasn't going to waste it.<p>

The black car pulled up to the restaurant with Antonio's office hidden inside. The door was opened for Arthur. He steps out in his hat and cloak-like jacket. Before walking into the private eatery, he looked up to the heavens as it starts to rain from the sky. The blonde smirked and entered.

"Oh Carriedo! I have come to chat." Arthur called into the abandoned room. Arthur almost left, thinking they had the wrong place. And then he showed himself. Green eyes met in a fiery glare. "Hola Kirkland. What have you come to 'chat' about?" The Spaniard eyes moved from Arthur to his henchmen. Alfred stood a few feet behind, watching intently.

The Brit laughed at him. "I think you know _very_ well what we need to discus, Antonio," He slyly smirked. "Shall we go into your office? Only one henchman? _All_ weapons away?" Antonio nodded in agreement. "Alfred, leave your guns out here." He commanded. The American obeyed and put two hand guns on the table. "All of them." Another gun was slammed onto the table.

"Come, I will lead you to mi oficina." On the way, Arthur took of his coat and hat off, trying to make himself more comfortable. The office was small and dark. "Sit, sit." Antonio offered a chair for both Arthur and Alfred but Alfred stood. Francis was also in the room, refusing to sit.

Arthur had a wicked grin on his face. "So, where shall we begin?" He asked his waiting hosts. "Is he Alive? What did you do to him?" Arthur snickered. "He quiet alright. Everyone under me knows not hurt one of your men." Antonio let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Arthur. I-"

The blonde held up a hand to silence. "Let's get this straight. I didn't do it because I knew it would hurt you. I did it because you'll do what I say if he in better condition," This sparked anger within Antonio. How dare he talk about his friend like he was a collectible! Despite this, he listened. "I will strike a deal with you. I will give you your precious Gilbert back if you give me half your docks and half your earnings from all your shipments. A fair proposal, yes?"

Antonio's fists tighten. Half his docks? Half his money? Just to get his friend back? The bastard. "And what if a refuse?" Although Antonio wanted nothing more than to have his friend back, he was never going to agree to those terms. "If you refuse then I will have no choice than to keep your little friend. And I will _not_ and can_not_ grantee he will remain unharmed."

"Obviously you understand I can't comply with those terms. If I give you half my docks I won't be able to make enough to give you half. Your demands are too high. I think a compromise is in order." Although Antonio said this with all seriousness; Arthur burst into laughter, almost crying.

"I think don't you understand me Carriedo," He said with tears brimming his eyes. "Gilbert means nothing to me. Truly, I didn't need to come here. I could have just killed the pathetic worm. I came here to get _something_ from you and I'm not leaving without some type of payment or I will kill the miserable this."

Something inside Antonio snapped. Anger ran through his veins, making his blood boil. His hand hit the secret compartment in his desk. A gun fell out into his hands. Quickly he cocked it and aimed it at Arthur's head. "Um…Mon seigneur, I would put that down." Francis informs Antonio, pointing to Alfred.

The teen had twin pistols in his hands. Antonio reluctantly lowered his gun a bit. Arthur stood to speak. "I said no weapons on both our ends. You broke a simple request, I will keep him. But seeing as someone on _my_ side," Arthur turned and glared at Alfred then quickly back to Antonio. "Has also broken that rule. I will keep Gilbert alive. We'll be going now. Don't you dare try and follow us. Gilbert's life is on the line."

Arthur turned his back and exited the room. Alfred waiting until his boss was out of the room then slowly backed out, keeping his pistols aimed.

Antonio screamed and shot at the wall_. That damned Arthur!_ He thought, _how the fuck am I supposed to get him back now?_

* * *

><p>Matthew walked down the stairs into the area where Gilbert was being held. He offered to give the prisoner his food. Again. Matthew knew it would be considered treason if anyone found out, but the Canadian loved spending time with Gilbert. Finally he had someone to talk to, or really, someone who would listen. It might be selfish of him to want nothing more than for the meeting today to fail only to give him more time with Gilbert.<p>

Violet eyes searched the empty floor for the curled up Gilbert. The room reminded Matthew of a parking garage, empty and cold. That's why Matthew brought him a blanket.

"Gilbert, wake up, I have your food." Matthew kicked him lightly. His eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Matthew, he smiled brightly and sat up. "Mattie! Your back! With—Ooo food!" Gilbert flapped his chained hands together. Matthew giggled and unlocked Gilbert's hands so he could eat. The albino dug into the food provided for him.

The Prussian then plopped down on the ground. Matthew followed and sat across from him, draping the blanket over his boney shoulders. Gilbert blushed and looked at the Canadian who was staring at the floor.

"Soo Mattie, do you know when I get out of here?" Gilbert asked before shoving more food into his mouth. Matthew looked up and sighed. "I don't know yet. Arthur went to Antonio today actually." Gilbert looked up from his food. "How do you think that went?" He wore a worried expression. He had no idea what Antonio would do when he heard. Truth be told he didn't want to know the details. He just wanted to get out.

Matthew bit his lip. All he knew was Arthur wouldn't give up this fight. "I don't know…" Gilbert sighed, just as he though. "B-But I'll be sure to give you the news when I have it!" He nodded and swallowed the last drop of food.

They sat there in silence for a moment, Matthew looking at the ground again and Gilbert looking at Matthew. Those violet eyes just mesmerized Gilbert; he couldn't look away until a shiver ran up his spine. "Mien Gott! Why is it so damn cold! The awesome me shouldn't have to deal with this shit!"

Matthew straightened up, thought for and moment then started to take off his sweat shirt. "Mattie, you don't have to take that off for me!" Matthew shook his head. "No, I like the cold! And I don't need it till I go back upstairs." The blonde happily pulled the article over his head and handed it to Gilbert.

"Wow, err, thanks Mattie…" He mumbled. Matthew smiled, Gilbert smiling back. Gilbert let his eye wonder over Matthew's now bare arms. They were so pale and…flawless? That's what he was thinking until he saw his wrists. Small red slashes show themselves up a fourth of smooth skin.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Matthew what the fuck is this?" a hand latched onto Matthew's and brought it closer for a better view. The blonde whined and tried to pull his arm away. "N-Nothing! J-Just s-some p-p-paint!" Gilbert laughed coldly. "Bull shit, why the hell would you do this to yourself?"

"I told I felt like no one needed me. T-This is how I cope." Silver hair shook. "Well it's stopping now." The blonde nodded. "I know. I stopped when…..when you came…."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Heracles loosened his tie silently as he walks into the seedy bar. The smoke burned his eyes and he felt like he couldn't breathe; but he needed a drink and this was the closest place. Walking over to the bar he held up one finger, informing the bar tender of his order.<p>

The stool was hard and cold yet strangely comforting. "You look a bit down ladi, what's the matter?" Green eyes met, a sigh escaped the brunette. "I failed at my job and one of my peers was killed." Shamus made tsk sound and patted the counter. "Cops drink free, alright pal?" Heracles raised his glass in thanks. He then took off his uniform shirt, leaving him in his white under shirt.

Suddenly the door flew open, a man charging in. "Leprechaun, get me a scotch, now." The Turk collapsed on the stool and groaned loudly. "What's up your ass?" Heracles asked quietly. Sadiq glared at the brunette next to him. "Well you see, _brat_, I just ran 5 blocks and I didn't even get to finish my job. So shove it ya little shit."

Shamus quickly put the bottle and glass in front of Sadiq and left the two to fight. "I don't see how that's our problem," The Greek stated. "So I don't think you should be taking it out on me or the nice bar tender." Heracles straightened up and took a sip of his beer, feeling a small bit of pride since the Turk wasn't saying anything.

"Are you trying to start a fight with me? 'Cause that ain't smart for a small brat like you." A hand grabbed Heracles' collar and brought him closer to Sadiq. Remaining calm, the Greek slid his badge out of his pocket and presented it to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

><p>Romano walked along yet another strange hall, when he hear yelling coming from the very last room. Swiftly, he made his way down the hall to listen carefully to what the screamer had to say. "DAMNITDAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT <em><strong>DAMNIT<strong>_! THAT FUCKING BRIT GOT ME AGAIN! SHIT!"

"Oui, just calm down, mon seigneur. I am just as worried as you but we cannot let Arthur get to us like that. Wasn't it you who said we can't let emotions interfere with work?"

"Yes but I never thought one of my _best friends_ would _ever_ fall into one of these situations! If it were anyone else, you aside of course, I wouldn't care as much! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you try and get him back yourselves?" The door seemed to glide open, reveling the eavesdropper. "Lovi-?" "I mean you _are_ mobsters aren't you? Nut up or shut up."

"A zombie land quote?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Romano screamed. The boy stomped into the room and stood next to Antonio. "You do have one of the best researchers here," Romano sighed. "I _know_ you do. Anyway, you have to be able to hack into Arthur's computers. He has to have a map _somewhere _and one of is computers. You'll just have to get the layout of the place and send in teams of MORE THAN one to go get him."

Antonio stood there in awe. This young mind had tricks up his sleeve. Not to mention he put this together in mere seconds without Antonio asking him to. He could use him. "And maybe on the way, take one of their people. You know, as payback." A pleased smile grew on his lips. Yes, he could _defiantly_ use this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow errrrrrrrrr this took me a while and it's only 2,144 words….I'm sorry! Worst person ever I know. And the only thing I have to make up for it is previews! Next week on the Glory soap opera! (Ever seen General hospital? Yeah inspiration for the mob scene comes from there!) There will be a little lemon! WHOOP. Not telling who with though. You'll have to wait;) Err the symbols will come into play, again. YOU'LL GET TO SEE THE ONE THAT'S NOT A FAIL! Yay:D Um and that's about it. Tell me what you like tell me what you don't. Danke! Peace!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Romano stared at Antonio like he had 17 heads. "Are you fucking crazy?" He shouted, pulling his little brother closer. "YOU ARE NOT BRANDING US WITH THAT DUMBASS SYMBOL OF YOURS!" There was no way in burning _hell _that he and his brother were getting tattoos with a cross going through a fucking tomato.

"But Lovi~!" Antonio called with a bright smile. "You have to! Everyone in the organization has one! Francis, show them yours." The blonde complied and stepped forward, peeling his shirt off to reveal the tattoo on his left bicep. It was a chipped, bloody, wooden cross with the name 'Joan' carved into it, all stabbing into a perfectly ripe tomato. "See! It can be any tomato or cross you want! I find the wooden one trendy!"

Romano glared. "I've never been the trendy anyways!" Antonio shakes his head again. "Lovi, you don't get it. You have to get one if you want to be a part of the organization!"

"I DON'T want to be a part damnit! I just want-"

"Fratello we have to," Feliciano spoke up. He looked at his older brother who was now starring down at him in shock. "We have to do this to be safe. I rather be safe for the rest of my life with a tattoo then running and never feeling at home." The room was dead silent, everyone undoubting thinking about what had just been said by the small Italian

"Fine. I'll do it first though." Romano unlatched himself from his brother and sat down in the sea before him. He looked at the artist. "A cross worthy of the pope with the words arrivederci per sempre written on it. Arrivederci going downwards and per sempre going across. The meeting point should be the first 'e' in arrivederci and the first 'e' in sempre." Arrivederci per sempre meaning goodbye forever in Italian. The man nodded and began a sketch.

Once the man finished his sketch he preps the arm and places the cold paper on the inside of Romano's left forearm. He braced himself for the sting of the needle. As the sharp instrument touched his sensitive skin he wanted cry out in pain. Though he needed to keep his bold face for Feliciano, so he didn't say a word.

The buzzing stopped and the moving pain came to a halt. Romano looked down and stared. There it was. The brand that will forever stay on his arm. _There really isn't a way out now. _He thought, still looking down at his arm.

When a hand fell on his shoulder he looked up at Antonio's smiling face. A slight blush spread on his face. "So how was it mi Roma?" The Italian got up and faced Antonio. "Didn't hurt at all. Feli might cry though."

As they talked Feliciano sat down. "Can mine say 'il tordo e` andato'? It means the mocking bird is gone." He choked on his words, covering his mouth before removing it and smiling again, blinking away the tears. The younger went through the same process as his brother.

Feliciano bit his lip and turned his face away. He gasped once the needle pierced his skin. The Italian bit his lip even harder and allowed tears to spill from his eyes. He looked up with his watery eyes. Romano was ready to hold his hand as soon as his brother called out to him. A shock came to him when Feliciano opened his mouth.

"Ludwig! Ludwig it hurts!" Romano Stood in his shock as the German pushes past him to hold the Italian's hand. Romano didn't even notice the German's presence until he came running to his brother's side.

Romano pouted in jealousy. What right did this guy have to take his place beside his brother when he was upset? Feliciano should be crying for _Romano_ because the tattoo hurt.

"Roma stop looking so pissed off~! Ludwig is just looking out for him!" Brown eyes sent a sharp glare to the green. "Shut up you damn bastard! I don't like that creep all over my little brother! I don't care if hes helping or not he needs to back off!" Romano crossed his sore arms. Hissing; the Italian shook his arm.

"MERDA! SHIT!" He blew on the burning forearm and waved it wildly. "Fuck, this crap hurts!" Another hiss came from his mouth as something cold caressed his arm. He looked up to see Antonio washing off his throbbing arm. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Antonio smile up at him. "I'm just helping Roma! You said your arm hurt!" Romano's face flushed a deep red. "W-Wha? I-I? Who the hell said you could touch me?"

A Cheshire grin spread on Antonio's face. "Well Romano, you did." His hand slipped around his own neck and pulled out a chain with the tomato and Cross. "You said I could the moment you got that tattoo." He twiddled the chain in his fingers. "It's more than just a symbol. I use it to mark my property. You mine now and I can do whatever I want to you."

Romano blushes and steps away from him. "That sounded way creepy. Plus I'm pretty sure these people won't do everything you tell them because they have your symbol."

The Spaniard chuckled lightly. "That's where your wrong~! And it's not just they'll do anything for me, I can do whatever I want with them~!" Antonio laughs a bit. "They are my pawns~! If I want them to get captured, I let them. I have a bit of a god like power over them. They do as I command. All of them."

Romano wasn't fazed. "You're just an idiot. You're too soft to hurt anyone." His arms cross over his chest. "You _could _do all those things but you wouldn't. Your heart is made of gold. You try and help everyone. There's no way you'd make anyone's life difficult. Let alone make it a living hell. So flaunt your power all you want, I'm not shaking."

The background buzzing stopped as well as screaming from Feliciano. Romano felt no need to be in the room any longer and walked out with head held high. Feliciano and Ludwig left as well, followed by the tattoo artist. This left Francis and Antonio in the room alone.

"'E really got you, Boss."

"Yes. I know."

* * *

><p>Matthew bit his lip and looked down. "I-I stopped. T-The day you came… I was so happy… You listened to me… I felt important. S-So I forgot about it that day…T-Then the next I didn't feel like it…so on and so on…" Matthew felt the tears fall down his cheeks. "S-So thank you…"<p>

Gilbert looked at him curiously. "Why is that Mattie?" He asked. Something inside of him was anxious to know why the small Canadian stopped slicing his wrist for Gilbert. He watched as the blonde when scarlet and hid behind his hair even more if possible.

"W-W-Well… I-I-I L-Like you G-Gilbert." He squeaked out of disbelief. _I said it! I really said it!_ His heart beat quickened as doubt starts pouring into his brain. _What if hes straight? What if he was just pretending to be nice to me? What if? What if? What if?_ "I'm sorry!" He gasped. "I-I should go!"

Everything went by so quickly Gilbert couldn't process until he saw Matthew hurrying away. Mind spinning, Gilbert shot up and ran after him. "Mattie, wait!" He caught the sliced arm and stopped his feet. The clumsy blonde tripped forward before being pulled back sharply. Matthew's face came in contact with a hard chest.

"Matthew…..Who ever said I said I didn't like you back?"

* * *

><p>Sadiq drops the Greek and holds his hands up in surrender. "Yo, sorry bro. didn't know you had a blue collar." <em>Dumb prick you're going to get yourself arrested! <em>The Turk thought to himself. "Ya don't seem like the cop type either."

Heracles stuck his nose in the air and took a sip of his beer. "It should matter if I have a 'blue collar' or not. You should not start fights in bars…Its pathetic."

Amber eyes grow sharp and dart in the brunette's direction. As a frequent bar-fighter, Sadiq took the fact to heart. "Yeah, thanks for that, brat." Skipping the glass completely, the Turk took a swig from his bottle. "Bar fights ain't all bad. Sure ya might get a little roughed up but hell great way to blow off steam."

Hercules shrugged, "I guess you're right."

A few hours passed, filled with drinking and talking, and Sadiq found himself looking over the Greek. His hungry eyes work over the chiseled jaw and the chest that is easily seen through the white t-shirt. While the slow-talking brunette was yammering on about something, Sadiq slipped a hand onto his thy.

Hercules froze. The alcohol rushes to his brain and numbed all rational thought. He smirked playfully and took the hand, placing it on his hip. "The question is….My place, or yours?" The Turk smirked and thought for a moment. "My place is a few blocks from here."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Arthur pushed Alfred into his office. "ALFRED FUCKING JONES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Once they were both inside the shorter blonde slammed the door shut. "YOU DUMB ASS! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER AND YOUR SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW THOSE ORDERS NOT FUCKING DO AS YOU PLEASE!"<p>

Alfred stood with his head held high, defiant. "I knew those ass holes would try something dirty and I strengthened your chances! How the hell are you mad at me!"

A scream escaped Arthur's lips. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME AGAIN! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! GODDAMNIT ALFRED!"

Alfred tried to hold in his anger. But he snapped quickly, not being able to take it. "WILL YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE A GADDAMN CHILD? I'M 19! I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER!"

"YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING CHILD! MAYBE IF YOU STOP THAT I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE YOUR AGE!"

Alfred laughed darkly. "Act my age? Act my age? I'll my damn age!" Suddenly, he taller slammed the older into the back wall, feverously kissing him. He skipped the middle man of asking for entrance and slipped his tongue into his boss's mouth. Slowly and passionately he roamed, making sure Arthur felt it.

In pure and utter shock; Arthur tensed up for the first few seconds. As soon as the hot wet tongue entered his mouth, he was lost. Melting into the kiss, he moaned and kissed back with force. There was a battle over dominance that Alfred won over all.

Arthur's hands slipped to Alfred's jacket and began tearing the buttons loose. To save time, Alfred worked on his shirt as well, getting it off and throwing it in the corner in half the time. Arthur's jacket was shed and his shirt tore off. "Alfred that's my good shirt!"

"Shut up, you'll buy a new one." The scraps of the shirt pooled lazily on the floor. Alfred's eyes graphed Arthur's chest before his lips made contact to the milky white skin. He bit and sucked at the neck, making the shorter moan in please.

He kissed down his chest, stopping to pay attention to the two erect buds, and came on the waist line. His tongue traced the dress pants. Alfred didn't ask for permission to start undoing the pesky pants. Once they were loose hanging on Arthur's hips, they were yanked down by the taller.

Arthur hissed at the cold air on his member. "Damnit Alfred _your _pants are still on." A small smirk came on his lips. Arthur's nimble fingers made quick work of the pants and boxers. Arthur was immediately mesmerized. "Shit…Alfred your huge…"

"Heh you're not too bad yourself, _boss_," Alfred's cold hand slipped to the older's flush member and started to pump. Arthur whimpered and let his head tilt back to the wall behind him. Pleasure coursed through his body as a thumb ran over his slit. "Al-Alfred please!" He begged.

"Humph. Please what?" He breathed in Arthur's ear, poking his finger inside of the slit. The shorter bucked into his hand and moaned. "_Please!_ Please j-just f-fuck me!" He released the swollen length. "As you wish master."

Alfred's lips broke into a smirk as he waltzed over to the desk and opened the top drawer. "You pervert. I knew you'd have lube in here. Planning something?" Arthur blushed and glared. "Shut up! I j-just come prepared!"

He snickered again and went to kiss Arthur. "Whatever you say boss." The American popped open the top and squeezed and generous amount onto his fingers. Without a warning he slid the first finger into Arthur. A slow moan came from the smaller. Soon, a second finger joined.

Alfred spread his fingers and began ramming them into Arthur, searching. Arthur screamed Alfred's name and bucked up. His toes curled and pleasure coursed through his veins. "Ah~! Do that again~!" Alfred compiled by slowly grinding his finger into that sweet sensitive spot.

When the amazing pressure was lost, Arthur whined. "Hush now, it'll be back." Alfred the positioned himself by Arthur's entrance. A quick nod from him and Alfred pushed in. Arthur moaned loudly as he took in more of the American's length.

"M-Move." He breathed, ready for the pleasure to consume him again. Slowly, Alfred drew out then rammed back in. He repeated this over and over, thrusting and thrusting into the abused prostate. Arthur screamed in pure bliss with each hit.

"S-Shit boss, I-I'm close." He hissed. "S-So a-am I." Arthur replied through his pants. A hand crept to his exposed member and started pumping. Alfred leaned in as close as possible to Arthur's ear "Then cum for me _boss_."

Those words alone sent Arthur over the edge. The warm heart that was pooling in his stomach burst and he came in Alfred's hand, screaming. "ALFRED!"

Feeling Arthur's tight walls clasp his dick was the last bit that pushed Alfred to his limits. He came inside of Arthur, moaning the name of his new lover.

They both collapsed to the ground, burnt out. The younger looked to his superior, still panting from his orgasm. "W-What just happened?" He asked. Inside he loved it, finally being able to express how he felt about the older man. But Alfred had no idea what Arthur had to say.

"I'm not quite sure…"

**I AM SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON! THIS IS FINALLY UPDATED THOUGH! Okay so before you go complete ape shit; I HATE THE PRUCAN TOO! Oh my god I thought I'd get so much done with them. Something really cool in this one. NOPE. FUCK. MY. LIFE. I'm sorry guys! The new semester started when I started this chapter *three weeks ago* and I've had a butt load of homework. I'm actually ignoring my homework right now |D BUT I'M SORRY! Ugh god I just need to be shit *shot* THANK YOU! REIVEW! TELL ME HOW MUCH THE SMUT SUCKED BECAUSE I KNOW IT DID! Danke~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred watched as Arthur got up quickly and started dressing himself. The older blonde seemed to want to get out of the room as fast as possible. Once his tie was perfectly straight, Arthur bolted to the door. "This never happened. Do you hear me Alfred?"

He blinked. "What? Why? Boss-"

"This NEVER happened," He repeats flatly. "We can't have corruption in this organization. It would lead to madness and my father would have none of it. I can't even fathom what he would say if he found out I'm g-" Arthur caught himself. The painful, judgmental memory of his father was hard to bring up and think of.

"Arthur, your father's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore," Alfred pointed out. He couldn't stand it when Arthur started talking about his father. The man was awful and disgusting. He took away his second youngest son's child hood for selfish after death wish. The man by passed his four older sons just so his empire would last longer. "And that a homophobic prick can go fuck himself."

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" Arthur snapped, spinning around on his heels. "My Father was a great man who built this huge company from the ground up! You would be dead if it weren't for him!"

"He murdered his own boss and took it over! He cheated on your mother more than once! He _sold_ your little brother!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT PETER! HES HOME NOW AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" When Peter Kirkland was four years old he tripped and spilled juice on his Father's suit. The next day Edward Kirkland sold his youngest son to the highest bidder. It wasn't until recently that Peter had been reunited with his family. Alfred thought Peter shouldn't have come back. He would have stayed safe.

Alfred rolled his eyes, not wanting to go deeper into this stick subject. "Whatever. Do what you want. Just know this isn't over." He pulled on his pants and walked over to Arthur. He starred down at him for a moment, making him feel the tension between the two.

Arthur glared at the boy in front of him. Yes, Alfred being this _close_ to him made his heart quicken. But nothing in the world could make him submit at this moment. He had to be firm with this boy. If his guard were to be put down, Alfred would take advantage.

Though he did it anyway. Alfred pulled him by the waist roughly and brought him into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. As soon as Arthur moaned into the kiss, it broke. Alfred Pulled away and left the door without saying anything.

Arthur's blood boiled. "GODDAMNIT ALFRED!" He screamed in his empty office. The angered man kicked over the small trashcan and sat at his desk. "That dumbass! That brat! UGH! I hate him!" In fact, Arthur only hated what he did to him. The ability to break and melt him wasn't good for anyone to have. What if Alfred went to another organization? Arthur wouldn't be able to shoot him. Would Alfred be able to shoot Arthur? Love is a weakness Arthur can't afford. Why couldn't Alfred understand that?

Then there's his Father. A man a person either loved or hated. His cruelty drove one of his sons out of the family. That son is now somewhere on Long Island running a bar. His other sons are close to going bat shit crazy, along with his widowed wife.

His oldest son, Allistor, rebelled when he was small, trying to play with guns, sneaking onto the docks. He was scolded and beat for his behavior. The second oldest, Dylan, has anger issues and a very short temper. Everything and anything made him mad. He was never abusive but close to it. The twins were ripped apart by completely different opinions. One, Shamus, hated everything about the business and wanted out. As soon as he turned 18 he was out. He owns a bar where he works happily away from his family. The other, Brian, wanted nothing more than to be deeper into the business and run it for himself. When he found out Arthur was to be the new head, he almost shot himself. Hes now locked in a padded room. Then there was Peter. The youngest of them all and the one who looked most like their mother. He despised the child because of it. The juice was just a tipping point.

For his wife was the sweetest person he could have ever met. She loved him since their school days. Evelyn Kirkland was the daughter of a powerful mob boss. She fell smitten with Edward once he started working for her father. Edward found benefit in her love and accepted it. Though in truth he hated her. He couldn't stand the way she smiled. The way her blue eyes lit up when he saw her painfully perfect smile. The way her shiny red hair fell to her back. The way she helped everyone she saw. The way she looked at him with such love. Like he was an angel who could do no wrong. She was too pretty, too perfect. It made his blood boil to watch her with the kids. Especially that Peter. The one that had her face and her eyes. None of them had her eyes but him. They all looked like her to some extent.

All but one. Arthur. Arthur was his spitting image. Every feature Edward had was minimized to fit Arthur's young face. There was a reason why he liked Arthur the best. Even though Dylan was blonde and looked a bit like Edward, he still had his mother nose and red in his hair. He wasn't as perfect as Arthur. Edward was so pleased when Arthur was born. He knew then this boy was going to carry on his business. He loved Arthur the most. He expected the world out of him.

His brothers hate him for it.

* * *

><p>Heracles woke up by the sun light creeping into his eyes. He groaned and sat up, knowing very little of what had happened the night before. Looking around he say nothing familiar but the person snoring next to him. The face behind the mask he had met last night. A light blush painted his cheeks.<p>

The face was beautiful. His skin smooth and flawless. A small beard hugged his chin. Long eyes lashes extended his lidded eyes. He was so striking it made him wonder how he could cover his face with a mask.

Heracles wanted to stare at it more but his stomach screamed for food. Not thinking that weather or not his host wanted him to stay, Heracles threw his legs over the bed to stand up. As soon as he tried, he fell back onto the bed. His back was killing him, sending a sign of what they did last night.

Sadiq groaned once he felt something bounce on his bed. His eyes cracked open and saw the Greek trying to escape. He smiled to himself and spoke up, "Where are you going, aman tanrım? Not have fun last night?"

The Greek gulped and blushed. With those Amber eyes looking at him he couldn't think of what to say. "I-I, um, w-wanted to get f-food." Sadiq sat up. "I'll make you some if you like. What do you want?"

"I-I don't know. What do you have?" Sadiq laughed loudly. "Anything you want aman tanrım. I'll make bacon and eggs, yeah?" Heracles nodded. "Great. I'll call you when it's done. You might want to rest." He left without a word.

Heracles blushed and laid back down. _Maybe this wasn't a mistake coming here last night._

* * *

><p>"W-Wha…?" Matthew questioned, blushing deeply at the closeness of Gilbert's chest. His heart pumped so quickly he could hear it in his ears. <em>He what? He likes me? Is that even possible? <em>He asked himself, starting to shake violently.

Gilbert stroked his hair comfortingly. He wanted Matthew calm. He didn't want to see Matthew scared or anxious. He wanted the Canadian to be happy and cheer full. "I really like you Mattie. Please don't run. Please don't leave."

Tears began to flow from Matthew's eyes. Someone to like him. Someone to hold him. Someone to kiss him… The blonde looked up and Gilbert smiled down at him. He laughed a little at the goofy grin then closed the distance between the two of them.

Matthew kissed him with everything he had. All his love was poured into this small, intimate kiss. Gilbert was slightly shock but ecstatic none the less. He kissed back with everything he had. Gilbert ran his tongue along his bottom lip and gain access immediately.

The Albino roamed his mouth quickly, enjoying the taste of maple syrup and pancakes. Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down so they were closer. Gilbert joined in and pulled them together by the hips. Matthew moaned as Gilbert started grinding their hips together and kissed down his jaw. "Oh…Gil~" Matthew called.

Gilbert suddenly paused. "Wha? Why did you stop?" Matthew whimpered. The albino bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to go on? I mean if we do this it might be treason on both our parts…"

Matthew sighed and cupped his cheek comfortingly. "I don't care, Gilbert. I want you."

* * *

><p>"Lovi~! Lovi~! I've got a surprise for you~!" Romano groaned as Antonio came skipping into his room. "Will you shut up Bastard? I was sleeping." The Spaniard laughed and ruffled his hair. "Come on Roma~! I got those blue prints you wanted!"<p>

Romano sat up, interested. "Okay, let me see them." Antonio smiled brightly and handed him the map. The Italian took a look at it. There was one main building. Under that were three rooms. And under each of them where two rooms. It was obvious to Romano what to do. "Get everyone together. I have a plan."

Once everyone in Antonio's close circle was in the meeting room, Romano started. "We will invade with groups no more than three but no less than two. We'll start with this one," He pointed to the first of the deepest room. "If hes not there we'll go to the next one. But not in the same day. One per night. This might take longer but it'll be better. And if we get caught we're starting over. They will most likely swap where his hidden so we'll start in the last room and go to the first. Any questions?"

A brunette with bright green eyes raised her hand, Romano remembered Antonio calling her Elizaveta. "Yes, Eliza?" He called on her. She stood and cleared her throat. "I would like to volunteer to be the first group. I feel responsible. I could have gone with him when he insisted on going alone. I could have followed him… I should have…." A hand was placed on her shoulder. One to comfort her and seat her.

Romano smiled lightly. "Thank you Eliza. Would anyone else want to go?" Once the words were out Ludwig and Francis both stood. They both looked so determined and full of heart. "I am his Bruder. I'm going." Ludwig said firmly. "I am his best friend and have known him longer than you have. I think I should go." With that small spark of disagreement they began yell at each other in a fiery rage.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Antonio screamed at them. "WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SAVING GILBERT! NOT WORRING ABOUT HOW LONG YOU'VE KNOWN HIM!" He turned to Romano. "You DID say THREE can go right?"

"W-Well I guess…"

"THANK YOU!" And yelled in relief. "So you'll BOTH go. And if any of you fuck this up I will personally see to it that you're locked up and won't see the light of day for a year!" His eyes scanned the crowd. "That goes for ANYONE who is involved with this mission. So all of you, DO YOU BEST. Or face the consequences. Alright?"

"YES SIR." They all chanted.

Romano sat there, mesmerized by Antonio's leadership. He seemed bipolar with his judgment, especially when it came to his friends. It might seem corrupt to some but inspiring to Romano. He was so passionate about his friends. It made him wonder what else he was so passionate about….or _who _else he was passionate about…

The Italian mentally slapped himself. _NO! ROMANO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO THINK LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T CARE! HES EVIL! YOU'RE JUST STICKING IT OUT! YOU CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT OR WHO HES PASSIONATE ABOUT! IT DOESN'T MATTER!_ Romano snapped out of his mental scolding right after the room's population shrunk to only two.

Antonio and Romano looked at each other. The room was quiet and the air was stagnant. Romano wanted to break the silence but was beaten to it. "You were amazing Romano. Your ideas are amazing and so intricate. It's like you thought of everything." Antonio complimented.

"It's because I _have _thought of everything," He explained. "That reminds me, I'll need to talk with the man who got me this blue print."

Antonio nodded. "Anything. I'll be sure to get Roderich for you. What do you need him for this time?" The Spaniard inched closer to him. "The cameras…" Romano said, spaciously. "They're bound to be millions of them. Is he the man who also deals with the technology?" Antonio nodded, tracing the side of Romano's face.

Romano shivered at the contact. He wanted to slap his hand away but he couldn't bring himself to do it so it continued. "You're so beautiful Lovi… Beautiful and smart. So smart…" Romano blushes and looked down. "I'm not beautiful…." He said softly.

Antonio laughed softly and leaned down so they were mere inches apart. "Oh but you are Lovi. So so beautiful." Their lips brushed against each other's for a brief moment. Barely touching, barely connecting, but enough to take Romano's breathe away.

The Spaniard pulled away and smiled sweetly. "I'll go get Roderich." His hand took Romano's for a small moment, and then dropped it to leave him alone in the big room.

Romano blushed deeply. He was angry, embarrassed, confused, and oh so stunned. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Um...what? I don't even...I lay claim to the evil plot to get into Arthur's corp. and Arthur's family scene. Thats it! The rest of it sucked complete and totaly ass! I should die. I really should...Holy crap. Its late and I'm tired DON'T HURT ME FOR THE LAST BIT! I don't think Romano would react until he thought about it later in his room... So thats why hes just standing there right now. MEHHH! SO AWFUL! But Some good news I've been meaning to tell you guys! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEAL! All 7 of you who like this! There will be more anbd remeber~! Things are not how they appear. THANK YOU! REVIEW! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! I HAVE A PRUCAN! USUK ANGEL! USUK ALICE AND WONDERLAND! FRANCE (And other countries) DEPRESSION STORIES! AND A HARRY POTTER! PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT! REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Romano charged into his room. His face was flushed. He was embarrassed, humiliated, mortified! Antonio just kissed him! Antonio! KISSED HIM! The worst part was Romano just stood there. No kissing back. Not even a push. Just standing there while his mouth was taken advantage of.

"GODDAMNIT!" He shouted, kicking over the trash can, thrashing his limbs everywhere. "How can that idiot just do-" He paused at the word and blushes darker if possible. "THAT! And just fucking leave! Who the hell taught him manners!" Romano was so anger he was about to tare the room up more but there was another voice.

"You should really be quieter," A smooth, French voice called. "Someone might hear you." Romano Whipped around and saw Francis in the door way. He wore a solemn face with his long hair tied back in a messy ponytail. The Italian could have sworn on any other day the Frenchman was there to rape him. But no. Today was a different day.

Francis' signature playful smirk wasn't there and his tone was solid, not light and airy as it is normally. It frightened Romano to see him like this. "W-What are you doing here?" He asked Francis ignored him.

"You know Romano…" Francis said softly. "Antonio… He wasn't always like this. He was never stern. Even when he was in trouble he just had a happy smile on his face…" He sighed, still looking around the room as if he was talking to a spirit. "His father was the same way. His father, a great man, was so kind to his son… The only son his gold digging wife would give him. Raul Fernández Carriedo gave his wife Isabella everything. He loved her dearly. She loved his money."

At first their love was genuine. It was beautiful, really. Isabella fell in love with the funny, cheery and ever so loving Raul when they were very young. They were sweethearts in kindergarten and all throughout school. Though something changed when adolescence washed over them. Isabella became a spoiled beauty. Thick, curly brown hair extended down to her waist with deep sapphires for eyes, lined with a collection of freckles over her nose and upper cheeks. To top it all off, a seductive smile that could kill.

Along with the new looks, Isabella gained a new sense of power and acquired a new, more expensive taste. She knew Raul's family could afford it and she took complete advantage. With her seductive powers she got everything from Tiffany jewelry to Juicy couture hand bags. She was so engulfed in herself and her shiny new toys, she feel out of love with Raul.

Though his love still burned bright. Right after they graduated Raul proposed. The ring was big enough so she accepted it. It took them eight years to finally have Antonio. The boy was a hybrid of the two. With her hair and his eyes he was a perfect mix. Raul was so delighted to have Antonio; Isabella was not keen on being a mother. She often left him with a nanny, maid, or simply alone in his crib.

Antonio came out just like his father in personality. He was a smiley idiot. He was so full of life and had an amazing smile that you just had to smile back at. Everything wasn't perfect but had a nice little order that suited all three of them. Until Raul was found dead on one of his docks. At the age of 16 Antonio was appointed boss of the Fernández Carriedo business.

At first he tried with all his heart to be the kind happy person he once was. He tried being merciful. It all lead to the company weakening, and so was his will. With more and more lives lost his heart became darker. His smile only showed itself around Gilbert and Francis. He stopped caring what happened to any of his men outside of his inner circle. Said circle being very small.

"He was actually become crueler with his punishments. He was…..Snapping…." Francis said with a distant voice. Romano could only stare at the Frenchman. So much information to soak up at once. Then the news that Antonio is probably mentally unstable. Yeah, that made Romano feel very good about staying there.

"That is… Until you came Romano," Francis continued, finally looking up at the slightly scared Italian. "You made him smile again. You've made him cheerful again." Francis closed in on Romano, making sure there isn't much space between them. "I'm not sure what you're doing… But if you do anything to hurt him, I will make sure your body is no found. Oui?"

"T-The fuck are you talking about? I-I'm not doing anything!" Romano argued. _These people are all fucking crazy!_

Francis rolled is blue eyes. "I feel like I am back in Middle school! Antonio _likes_ you. I don't know why. I don't know what you promised him. But if he gets hurt, you'll be hurt worse. Got. It?" Romano nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than for Francis to leave him be.

He did. The blonde stepped back from Romano. He glared at the boy then left him. Romano left like he couldn't breathe. He just got yelled at because of something he had no idea he was doing. It was all so confusing. Not the fact that Francis has an abnormal parent complex with Antonio.

The confusing part was how Romano had all this power over Antonio. Should he use it to his advantage? He could get so far if something happened between him and Antonio. But is it right? To exploit some ones love? And how does Romano feel? Will he ever love back? Does he now? It hasn't been long since he arrived. Is it possible for Romano to feel the same way?

* * *

><p>"Yo boss! I have a great new addition for ya!" Mathis called to Arthur. He often addressed the boss in an informal manner which has almost gotten him killed on more than one occasion. Arthur sighed and looked up. A small girl stood there. She was no more than 5 feet with skin a medium brown and eyes to match. Her long black hair fell to her waits. She was staring directly at Arthur.<p>

"A woman, Mathis?" Arthur raised a brow. "We have more than enough people."

Mathis pouted. "Come on! We need some estrogen in this testosterone pit! I mean it's not like I care but _still._ At least give her a chance! She is a fricken awesome assassin! Her name is Rei!" Arthur groaned and looked at her, waiting.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is this the part where I prove myself to you?" Rei asked, looking over Arthur. The boss scoffed. "Yes I believe it is. If you want to be a part of this organization, I would suggest it." Rei sneered, glaring at him as she turned around so her back was to him.

Arthur blinked. _What the hell is this girl trying to prove? She can't honestly think she's going to get anything done by turning her back on me!_ He thought bitterly. Suddenly, to rip him from his thoughts, something pierced the air right next to his ear. Arthur turned slowly to see a dagger imbedded into the chair beside him. "Y-You missed me." Arthur's attempt at stale humor failed.

"If I hit you I would be killed by your men and I'd be out of a job." She replied, staring daggers at him. "Haha right… Wouldn't it be harder to hit a moving target?"

"You weren't moving."

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. She was good. She was accurate. And she didn't take any shit. _She's perfect._ "Alright Ms. Rei, you're in."

* * *

><p>Feliciano walked up to Antonio's office. He was shaking for no reason whatsoever. His question was a simple one and shouldn't be too much to ask. The soft Italian hands knocked lightly. There was a pause. Feliciano thought he should knock a second time, but a muffled "Come in" rang from inside.<p>

He grasped the door knob and turned it. "M-Mister A-Antonio s-sir!" The Italian gasped as he walked in. The boss was sitting at his desk, waiting for Feliciano to say something besides addressing him. "Ah! Feli! How are you? What brings you to my office?" Antonio said cheerfully.

Feliciano stared at his feet. "I-I want to ask a favor… N-Not a big one! J-Just a small one. P-Please…" "Okay, what is this favor?" Feli sighed out a shaky breath then inhaled. "I want to send a letter to my family."

Antonio tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out why in god's name someone would want to tell his family that he was forced into the mafia. "I-I just want to let them know we're alright! I…I'm also doing this for Romano…" Antonio looked up at the twin's name. Feliciano had him. "Roma looked so sad. He stares at the wall… When I ask him what's wrong he tells me hes just tired. But I know… Hes thinking about our brother and sister. Romano has been so worried… She's only 14 and hes 16. I-I don't want them to think we're dead and I know Romano doesn't want that either and please. Just let me send one letter and I will forever be in your debt!"

Antonio thought for a moment. Yes there was nothing to gain but Romano would be grateful to him. Thank him! Even be nice to him. "Fine. You can send one letter. And they may even reply back. Just give it to me and I'll be sure to get it there, si?"

Feliciano's smile brightened. "Thank you Antonio! Thank you so much!" He cheered, running out to go start on the letter. The boss sat back in his chair. "You're welcome Romano."

* * *

><p>After about a ten minutes Heracles started to smell the food. His stomach cried out again. With his stomach leading him, Heracles got up and slipped on a dress shirt lying on the ground and his boxers. He went over and opened the door to the kitchen and living room area.<p>

The apartment was small. A kitchen with a few counters, a sink and refrigerator sat to the right of him. A few feet from that was a small table for eating. All the way to his left was a small couch and TV. It was a modest apartment for a single man in the city. Heracles would have thought he would be living just a little higher of life style but this was nice.

At the sound of the door opening, Sadiq turned his head. He gave a small smile. "Morn' kitten." Heracles blushed lightly at the nickname. "G-Good morning." He said quietly, making his way over to Sadiq and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Sadiq smiled brighter.

"I-Is it almost done?" Heracles asked, propping himself up on the counter. Sadiq smirked, turning off the heat on the stove and standing between Heracles' legs, hands placed securely on either side of his hips. "It's done. But right now I want something else."

Sadiq raised a hand and brushed the dress shirt off his shoulder, planting a kiss in its place. Heracles gave a moan in response. Pleased with the results, he began attacking his neck and chest with kisses and bites. "Nngh! S-Sadiq!" Heracles whines, grinding against him.

The Turk smirks and whispers into his ear hotly. "What is it kitten?" He kissed his ear. "What do you want?" He licked the shell of his ear slowly. "Do you want me to pound into you? Suck you off? Or maybe finger you inside that tight little hole _while_ I suck you off. What do ya say?" Sadiq bit down hard on the soft tissue of his ear lobe. Heracles gasp, leaning into it.

"W-Whatever you want j-just something!" He whines, trembling underneath him. Sadiq smirk grew wider and crashed his lips onto Heracles, forcing his tongue into his wet cavern. The Greek moaned and wrapped his legs around the taller's waist. Seeing his opening, Sadiq cupped Heracles' ass, earning a squeak, and lifted him from the counter. He moved backwards, still transfixed within the kiss.

His legs hit the table, making him stumble all the way to the couch. Sadiq dropped Heracles onto the love seat, which is living up to its name. The Greek smirked and beckoned him with his finger. Happily, Sadiq crawled on top of him and peel the rest of the dress shirt off of him. Next was the boxers that were pointless to start with. They flew over to a corner unknown, leaving Heracles exposed.

"Well aren't you beautiful kitten," Sadiq commented, leaning down a kissing his flat stomach. "So beautiful I want to spend my whole day off fucking your brains out." He kissed his hip and Heracles whined, bucking up. A hand was placed to keep his hips down. Sadiq chuckled. "Now, now~. You'll just have to wait~!"

Heracles whimpered again once a pair of hot lips placed themselves on the very tip of his member. "Sadiq!" He cried, loving the sensation of his mouth on him. He licked it teasingly, swirling his skilled tongue on the tip and through the slit, driving Heracles mad. The Greek's head thrashed around, moaning high and low, begging for more.

Suddenly, the heat was gone. Heracles groaned. "What? Want more?" Heracles nodded quickly. Sadiq leant down and whispered in his ear. "Beg for it."

Heracles nearly smacked him. If it wasn't for the throbbing in his lower regions he would have. "P-Please Sadiq! I want your huge length to fill me up inside and abuse my sweet spot! Make me moan and cry out your name!" He pleaded, hoping it would do the trick.

His wish was granted. Sadiq's length was soon pressing into his entrance. Heracles gasped, he was so big, and it stung in a mix of pain and pleasure. "D-Damnit _move_!" Heracles hissed after a moment of adjusting.

Slowly, Sadiq started to thrust into Heracles. "Sadiq." He breathed, feeling the thick member fill his tight walls. "Ah! Ah f-faster!" He cried. The tempo quickened at his words. Faster and faster Sadiq went, striking Heracles' prostate each time. "H-Harder!" The thrusts became rougher.

With each thrust they came closer to the edge. One more thrust and a stroke of his length, Heracles was sent over the edge. "Sadiq!" He screamed as he came over both their stomachs. Feeling Heracles' walls tighten around his member was enough to push Sadiq into his orgasm.

Heracles moan lightly as Sadiq came inside of him, doing the same as he pulled out. The Turk laid back onto the couch and pulled Heracles on top of him. "That was amazing." He said breathlessly.

"Agreed"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for sucky mc sucking ton! *dies* so this is the next chapter. I needed to get this done because I'm going to Arizona and momma won't let me take my laptop! So waaaaaaaaa! Anyways here…. REI IS BRAZIL! By the way! She's my friend's OC. ^^ READ MY OTHERS! I HAVE A LOT! DO IT NOW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Get up, we're going out." Alfred said, his stern voice reaching Arthur's ear. The smaller blonde looked up, annoyed. This was the third time the American had said that and it was starting to sink in that ignoring him was not the best option. With a roll of his eyes Arthur replied. "And what do you suppose we do when we 'go out'." He said with a snarl.

Alfred smiled, his best smile, a grin that was goofy and playful. One that Arthur hadn't seen in a long time. "Well, we're going to eat dinner in China town, get desert in little Italy, and then we're going ice skating in Rockefeller plaza," Arthur blushed deeply at his words. It sounded like a date. Romance was a very new topic for Arthur and he was not the best at it. Things like these made his nervous. "I want you to see the city."

"Alfred I think I know the city-"

"No, you don't," Alfred interrupted sharply. Arthur was shocked at his bluntness. "You know the coast line and the areas that are covered by the mob. You don't know the heart of the city. Only the body. I want to show you around. So you know what you're fighting for." Alfred was right. Arthur had no idea what the streets were like. He always had it made in his comfy life that he never bothered getting to know the city. He has only been there a handful of times and none where anything near a pleasure trip.

The Brit thought it over for a second. "What if there's someone who recognizes me?" Alfred pulled a gun from his belt. "No one could hurt you with your bodyguard around." He said simply.

_Damnit, I hate it when hes right!_ Arthur swore in his head. The thought of going out was alluring. He could be a normal person for once. He didn't need to sit behind a desk. He didn't need to kill or worry about being killed. Was there such a life? A safe life? One where he could live a happy life? The idea was bizarre to him. But it must exist. And this was his chance to get a taste of it.

"And we won't get hurt?" He asked Alfred. "I don't want to risk yours or mine." Alfred's eyes rolled. "Don't worry, I won't get you killed."

Arthur bit his lip and nodded nervously. It just dawned upon him that he would be going on a date with Alfred. A whole new wave of anxiety flooded through Arthur and he suddenly worried if what he was wearing was acceptable or if Alfred liked it. "Can I change first? I don't really think I want to go around in a suit and tie." Alfred agreed it wouldn't be the best of choices.

They dispersed, Arthur going up to his room. It was a large, empty room with only a dresser, bed and Television. It was dark as well, with a mixture of blacks and dark greens it seemed cold. Which it was. Even with the heat on, Arthur always shivered in the room.

He made his way to the dresser and dug out his street clothes. It's been a while since he needed them but they fit comfortably. He put on dress pants and a dress shirt, slipping a green sweater vest over it. Arthur went over to the mirror in the bathroom. His eyebrows were way too bushy and his hair wouldn't go down. After a while, he stopped trying.

Alfred was waiting for him in the entrance hall. He changed as well. Alfred was now dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a bomber jacket that Arthur hasn't seen since Alfred's high school days. Arthur blushed at the sight of him. He looked so young and attractive. "Hey…" Arthur said softly.

The taller blonde looked up from his feet and smiled. "Hey. You look great," He said, sticking out his arm for Arthur to latch onto. "Ready to go?" Arthur nodded as he took Alfred's arm.

They walked to Chinatown from the mansion. It wasn't that far and their talking made it even shorter. The pair grabbed dinner. The American shoveled down two platters into his mouth while the Brit laughed and ate his single platter. When they were finished there they went to little Italy to get the world's best pastries. Alfred had two cannoli's while Arthur had one Panna cotta.

Once they had their fill they set off for the plaza. Arthur was on swept off his feet. Nothing so far had been overly romantic but it still seemed amazing to Arthur. He was never allowed to go out in the city alone or even with a friend. He always had a team surrounding him. Now, with only Alfred beside him, he felt free, light, and happy for the first time.

At the Plaza, they paid for skating time and rentals. Arthur was so oblivious on how to put on skates. Alfred smiled, thinking it was cute. His arms wrapped around Arthur's waist and pulled him into his lap. Arthur blushes furiously as Alfred started to tie his skates for him. Alfred's arms brushed his sides, the contact making Arthur blush even harder if possible.

"There you are," Alfred said softly once the second skate was securely on the other man's foot. "Good and tight." Arthur nodded standing and almost falling a moment later. He was able to compose himself in before actually hitting the ground. That's when Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Arthur, can you skate?"

"I can skate very bloody well, thank you!" Arthur snapped, pouting slightly at the accusation.

Alfred's eyes rolled. "When was the last time you skated?"

Arthur blushed and though back. He remembers skating when he was 6. Arthur looks down. "More than 10 years ago…" Alfred nodded and stepped onto the ice, extending a hand to Arthur. The Brit shyly took the hand and was swept onto the ice.

Friction was a factor that Arthur needed. The slippery ice didn't give him the graceful posture. Instead it was replaced by a position that included a hunched over back, an ass high in the air, and legs spread impossibly wide. He gripped Alfred's jacket for dear life. Arthur looked purely pathetic.

Green eyes were clamped shut until a pair of strong arms pulled him up so he was standing perfectly. He blinked up at Alfred then returned the goofy grin on the American's lips. "Come on, I'll teach you. If _I_ can learn to do it, you can learn to do it," He smiled softly this time. "Move your legs with mine."

Alfred glided his left leg forward as he held Arthur's hands tightly. Arthur mimicked him down to the very tempo of his actions. Left leg then right and repeat. It was like when Arthur used to slide across the marble floor in his socks. Though it was much more slippery and Alfred wasn't holding him.

The American's arms were tightly around him, securing his spot, and making sure he didn't fall. The last thing he wanted was a bruised Brit. The poor thing would bump into a table and have a huge purple mark for a month. It was a goal of Alfred's not to let anything happen it Arthur, even if it was only falling on the ice.

Arthur looked around at his surroundings; the light was perfect in the cold night. Each star could be seen, even though it was the city. Other couples went past them along with small children. The air was brisk but he was kept warm by Alfred's arms. The thought made Arthur blush and his heart beat quickened. He could feel Alfred on him and it made him extremely happy.

The Brit never thought his affection towards him would evolve. It started when Alfred hit puberty. It was not long after Arthur went through his confusing years as a teen. By that time Arthur had made the decision to keep his sexuality a secret. Then Alfred sprang up. His voice changed and he lost his sweet, innocent façade. The boy started act more malicious, cold hearted even. It drove Arthur mad. He fantasized about the boy over powering him and taking him on his desk. Though something deep inside told him that Alfred wasn't gay and even if he was, he wouldn't be looking for anyone. Which is why this whole thing was a surprise to him. After they made love for the first time Arthur was sure it was only a one-time thing or they would start a 'friends with benefits' thing. Nothing of the sorts happened. Alfred actually wanted more and Arthur couldn't be happier.

A sudden change in direction pulled Arthur from his thoughts. He was now facing Alfred's chest. The taller griped his sides making sure he would slip. A hand tilted Arthur's chin up so they were eye to eye. Arthur could see the snow dusting his hair and eye lashes.

"I love you, Arthur."

Romano went on a walk after his encounter with Francis. It took two hours but his head was finally clear and he was able to go back to his room without reliving the traumatizing experience. Once he opened the door he saw his brother scribbling on a sheet of paper. The smaller Italian was mumbling to himself in their native tongue as he wrote.

"Feli what the hell are you doing?" Romano groaned, not wanting to deal with a mentally ill brother at this point in time.

Feliciano looked up, saw his brother and smiled widely. "Fratello it is amazing! Mr. Antonio said that we could write a letter to Celia and Marcello! Isn't that great?" He squeaked, his voice getting higher as his excitement grew.

Romano blinked. _That bastard said what?_ As if his decision wasn't hard enough. Now the Spaniard did an extremely sweet and thoughtful thing like this. "Fuck I hate my life!" Romano groaned as he face planted onto his bed.

"Why is that Fratello? We get to tell our family we're alright!" Feliciano cheered. Romano bit his lip, deciding to tell his brother about Antonio. _Everything._ At first Feliciano only stared at his brother. Then he spoke up. "I think you should do whatever you think is right… If you have feelings for him, even if they're miner, I think you should pursue them… It couldn't hurt…"

This made Romano think even though he just came back from his long walk. The Italian groaned and got up to go to the door. "I have to think." He announced before leaving his brother.

Matthew curled up to Gilbert, holding onto him tightly. He couldn't stand, or move very well but it was worth it. He was in the arms of someone who cared about him. Gilbert pulled Matthew's jacket over the two of them to compromise for a blanket. It was cold in the underground bunker and all they had was their discarded clothing.

"Gilbert… I'm glad you're here…" Matthew said happily, lacing their fingers together. The albino smiled and kisses the top of his head. "I'm glad I'm here, too," He brought up the intertwined hands and kissed Matthew's. "I would be fine if I never got out here."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "But….what about your best friends? Don't you miss them?" Gilbert nodded slightly. "Well of course I do. But you make for much better company these days. They aren't the same as they use to be. Neither of them. Antonio was so happy before and now he just so twisted. Then Francis… He wasn't the same after Joan was killed."

The Canadian frowned. "I'm sorry… I had no idea."

"No, it's fine… I love them both but they need help…"

"Everyone in this business needs help."

France looked out the window. He didn't like the thought of his best friend obtaining a lover. It was a dangerous company when it came to love. You think you can save the ones you love but really, they are vulnerable and no one is safe.

"One year… I've gone a year without you…" December 17th 2011, the love of Francis' life was taken from him.

Joan and Francis met while Francis visited France. They bumped into each other at a café and by the end of the trip Joan was applying for American citizenship. They lived together in France's house not far from the docks.

Though one night, she didn't come home. That's when Francis got a call. It was Arthur. He wanted information or he would harm Joan. Francis could hear her screams from the phone. They pierced his ears and punctured his heart. Francis begged him to let her go. Though Arthur wasn't merciful. He said if he didn't give him the information by the end of the phone call he would kill her.

Arthur didn't hang up the phone. The last thing Francis heard that day was a scream and a gun shot.

Francis has never been the same. He wasn't fond of lovers within the company. He didn't want others to go through what Joan did. He didn't want others to feel what he felt. That's why Francis doesn't like Romano. The kid was young and smart, a life that shouldn't be taken. Antonio would be heartbroken without repair.

This business kills more than people. It kills love as well.

**So um this kinda sucks but I needed to get it done so… Have fun^^ I'm going to be gone for 12 days and I didn't want to come home to an unfinished chapter. So here it is! I hope the UsUk fluff will make up for it^^;**

**LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! I HAVE A TUMBLR! YOU GET SPOILERS AND I POST VIDEOS TOO! REVIEW! DANKE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano smiled down at the blank paper and excitedly started.

_Dear Marcello, _

_We're okay! Fratello and I are staying with this nice man… Hes been taking care of us and now I can finally write you this letter! So now you can't be worried! Don't be worried. We're alive and that's all that matters! We'll come and visit as soon as we can. Right now we just need to stay where we are. The situation is difficult to explain… I'm not allowed to tell you much. _

_Let's just say I got us into trouble and now… Nothing will be the same for us. If there's anyone to blame it's me… I've been trying to make it up to him! And I'm going to do my best to make it up to you too! I'll send you lots of presents for your birthday and for Christmas! Anything you want… I'll make sure you have it._

_I miss you… A lot… How are you doing? How are your grades? How is Celia? Is she doing well too? Dio… I hope so… I love you both so much. Don't get into trouble. Please, don't try and find this place... It's not worth it. I'm not worth it._

_Love, _

_Feliciano_

* * *

><p>Romano stared at the wooden door. Behind it was Antonio's office. After much thought he knew he wanted to fill whatever hole Antonio needs. If Antonio only wants a shoulder to cry on, Romano will give it to him. If Antonio only wants a boyfriend, Romano will give it to him. If Antonio only wants a lover, Romano will give it to him. It wasn't about Romano's feelings. It never was and it never will be. It's about what will help his brother survive. Romano would give his life for his brother. Now, he's willing to give up his innocence for wha will surely be a life time of safe living.<p>

His hand was shaking as he knocked on the door. Romano was so nervous. He was so scared. _If anything goes wrong will he take it out on Feliciano? Will he kill him?! _If anything was going to happen to Feliciano because of this Romano would want to be killed first… That way he didn't have to feel the guilt or watch his brother die.

"Come in." Antonio called from the other side of the door. The Italian swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door. It creaked open, slowly. His head was bowed slightly before lifting it to see an all too busy Antonio. It had to be the most work hes ever seen him do. The boss' eyes lifted from his papers. An immediate smile sprawled out on his face. "Roma~! I'm so glad to see you! I was just going to call you in here! Your plan will go on tomorrow! And I'm getting your little command-"

"I-I'm not here for that." Romano interrupted. Antonio looked stunned for a moment. "Then what are you here for?" The Spaniard asked.

The younger bit his lip and approached the desk slowly. "Well… I talked to Feliciano a while ago…"_And your insane Best friend threatened me. "_He said that you're letting us tell our siblings that we're alright… I just… That means so much to me…" _It means more to my Brother._ "I just wish... There was something I could do to repay you…" By now Romano was on the other side of the desk. He acted shyer and more insecure than he really, trying to cast the illusion that he read had no idea how he would pay back the boss.

Antonio smirked, buying into the façade. Romano peered at him with doe eyes, innocent eyes. The walking insecurity sat himself on the boss' desk. A daring move that he knew only he could. Antonio smiled wickedly and placed his hands onto Romano's hips. "I can think of a few ways you could repay me," His hands snacked their way up and down the 18 year old's sides. Romano leaned in as if he didn't know what he was going to say. "But remember, this is only if you want. I won't force you into anything you're not comfortable with." _You don't get it… I don't have a choice._

Romano looked at him through his masked. "I wouldn't do anything I wasn't 100% sure of…" _And I'm sure I want to help my brother._

With no other words to be spoken, Antonio pressed his lips onto Romano's. To his surprise, the Italian enjoyed it more than he thought he would. His lips were cold and soft and he could have sworn he tasted tomatoes. The kiss started out innocent enough, just working their lips together. That is, until Antonio's intruding tongue made its way past Romano's lips. It took it's time reaching every crevice of his mouth. He wanted to tasted every Romano had to offer.

Antonio's lips moved from Romano's mouth to his jaw, kissing and nipping at it. The younger moaned. This was all so new and strange. No one has ever shown this much affection to him before. It almost seems taboo.

Although odd, Romano loved it. Especially when Antonio attacked his neck. It was sensitive and the Spaniard seemed to know that. There was a spot towards the back of his neck that was just below his jaw bone. When lips brushed that spot, it elicited a loud moan from the small Italian. Antonio smirked against the neck then dragged his teeth over it, causing Romano's hand to clasp over his head to keep him in place. Virtually stuck, he decided to take full advantage of his position. Antonio bit and sucked at the little spot, driving Romano mad.

Romano let go of his head in order to give him more freedom. The Spaniard automatically took off his own shirt and tugged at Romano's for him to do the same. Insecurity flushed back over the Italian. He blushed darkly and was suddenly shy again. Antonio noticed. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He assured.

The 18 year old though for a second. _It's too late for second thought. You're already doing this. There's no going back._ "No... I want to do this," The brown eyes fell on Antonio's chest. It was tanned, tones, and gorgeous. Romano dragged a hand down the sculpted body. "Please…" He swallowed his pride. "I want you inside of me." And that was it. He sold his soul to the devil. He was now Antonio's.

The boss smiled softly and took Romano's shirt off slowly. Throwing it in the corner, he crawled over the teen. "You're beautiful." He whispered, looking over him. Antonio was a carnivore ready to feast on his pray. Just as he did to the neck he did to the chest. He bit, sucked, and marked. Cold hands found Romano's nipples and rubbed them coyly, soaking the moans coming from him. The small play things got boring quickly. Antonio was ready to go lower and he intended on doing so. His hands fell on the pants. Absently Romano nodded, allowing him to take them off.

Through the boxers Antonio could already see how much the past events affected the teen. Romano's boxers were tented in one of the worst ways. His erection begging to be free. Slowly, in order to tease, he pulled the underwear off. Romano groaned, whined and thrashed for him to go faster. Antonio chuckled at the sigh of relief once the Italian was free. "My my, mi poco de tomate is not so little~!"

Romano blushed and covered his face. "Shut up! A-And stop staring! It's embarrassing!" Antonio laughed again and leaned down, kissing the tip of his member. Romano gasped and moaned out the boss' name. Antonio smirked and started sucking on the head. His tongue slid over the silt, causing Romano to scream.

"More! P-Please Antonio! I want more!" the teen screamed lustfully. All judgment was out the window. Everything in the outside world weren't there. Right now there was only Romano and Antonio. Romano's mind slowly started to form the idea that this was all for Feliciano. _Maybe I needed this more than Feliciano does. Maybe I need the protection… Maybe… Maybe I needed someone to love me…_

He felt something cold by his entrance. Romano jumped and looked down. A pantless Antonio smiled back at him with lube covered fingers and erection. The teen took a moment to take him in. He was big. Really big. The thought of Antonio inside of him was even more alluring now. "Why did you stop?" Escaped Romano's mouth.

"I don't know." With that, a finger was pushed into Romano. It didn't hurt it was just foreign. It didn't even hurt when Antonio moved it around. The pain started when the second finger was added. The Italian nearly screamed. It only got worse as Antonio moved the digests freely. He whimpered, letting the boss know that he was in pain. A hand wrapped around Romano's member and stroked. "Shhh it's okay. I'll get better."

Antonio added a third and Romano screamed. The Spaniard stroked faster while The Italian wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close so he could hold onto something. The fingers moved, arms wrapped tighter. Then something was hit inside of Romano. The pain dissolved and pleasure shot through him. "There! Antonio! Hit it again!" He begged, desperate to feel the pleasure mask the pain. His wish was granted. He screamed the boss' name even louder.

Suddenly, the fingers were lost. "Wha-?" "You wanted me inside of you, right?" Antonio reminded him. Romano blushed and nodded, feeling the tip of Antonio by his entrance. Another nod came and Romano was slowly entered.

This was an entirely new sensation. The fingers were nothing compared to this. Tears formed at his eyes, he clawed Antonio's back while biting his shoulder. Teeth sank into the flesh beneath it with no other choice. The pain was too intense. "It okay… You're okay…" Antonio cooed, stroking his hair. "I'll find that spot again and you'll feel good… I promise…" Slowly, the taller started to move. With each small thrust Romano whimpered. It was almost too much. Until the spot was hit again.

"ANTONIO!" The teen screamed. Something that hard and thick hitting into his prostate was the best feeling in the world. His breathing became heavier and his lust grew. "Again… Harder." He commanded. Antonio happily obliged. Soon he became greedy with his thrusts. He was no long gentle and calming. Instead he was quick and rough, aiming for his prostate.

It didn't take long for Romano to feel the knot in his stomach. He knew it was coming. "A-Antonio… I'm going to…"

"I know… So am I…" His hands wrap around Romano's length again and started pumping in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me Romano." Antonio twisted the head of Romano's member and that was it. Romano threw his head back to cry out Antonio's name, blinded by white. The tightening of Romano around him was enough to make Antonio come moments after, moaning Romano's name.

Antonio finished and pulled out of Romano, lying down next to him afterwards. Instinctively the Italian curled into the Spaniard's chest as arms wrapped around his body. "Good night, mi tomate."

"Good night Antonio."

* * *

><p>Sadiq smiled at Heracles from across the table. After their third round they finally sat down to eat. The food was cold, some even burnt, and they didn't care. They just wanted to eat.<p>

Heracles smiled back until it quickly faded away. "Why… Why did you want me to stay? After last night… I thought…" The Greek looked down and blushed. He thought this was just going to be a one night stand with an ass hole who wanted nothing else.

The Turk shrugged. "I think one night stands are stupid. If I wanted to fuck you once I must have liked you or something about you. Why not try and pick that out before I say good bye forever."

"…But you were a douche last night…"

"Yeah so were you."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Each figuring out the other's thought process. Then Sadiq decided to speak. "So, what do you say Hera? Wanna go out on an actual date? Or am I just a good screw?"

Heracles blushed. _Dating sounds nice… He was a dick though… But now hes not… Do you even know this guy?! That's what dating is... Getting to know someone… It wouldn't hurt… You're a fucking cop for Zeus sake! Do cops pick up people at bars? Probably all the time… _"Yeah… That sounds great…"

**I KNOW EVERYTHING ELSE IS SHORT DON'T JUDGE ME. I just need to get this done. I'm two weeks behind on my homework so it's be great to catch up, don't you think? Any who, I really wanted to leave a huge cliff hanger on the UsUk X3 Hehehe for spoilers LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! READ MY OTHERS! REVIEW! DANKE!**

**Smut sucks...Its a pain in the ass:P Grrr sorry for the suckyness...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Francis, Ludwig, Eliza, can you hear me?" Romano said into his headset. They were on Arthur's docks, ready to save Gilbert. Romano and they rest on the other hand were in a small station set up for this mission only. Romano considered it his command center. When he received confirmation from all of them he continued. "I froze the camera so _they _can't see you but I can. Keep going until you reached the second warehouse with the rose on it. _That's_ the one with the secret compartments. Stay hidden until I tell you to go." Romano turned to Roderich. "Freeze these like you did the other ones."

The Austrian punched a few codes on the keyboard then nodded at Romano. "Okay go in but be careful. There should be crates everywhere. These aren't full. It'll be easier to move them but it's not a blessing in disguise. They're the trap when all the rest fail. If you knock them over they'll alert the guards. So _be careful_. Or you can kiss Gilbert goodbye." Romano saw all of them cringe at those words. "Now, there are a stack of crates right in the middle of the room. They're covering the entrance."

They moved through the room with care, making sure not to hit the dreaded boxes. They grew closer and closer to the pile of fake storage. "Stop!" The Italian warned. They halted. "They're in front of you. Now it'll take two of you to move them all. Just push the ones at the bottom." Francis and Ludwig crouched and slowly slid the obstacle. "Stop. There should be a trap door with a dug in handle. Open it and climb in on my say so." Ludwig's hand grasped the handle, prepared to yank when Roderich yelled.

"Sir there's an alarm on the door! I'm going to need time to disable it!" Romano's eyes widen. "WAIT! LUDWIG DON'T!" He screamed into the microphone. "THE ALARM WILL GO OFF!" The German's hand cramped around the handle. They could hear nothing but Roderich punching the keys on the board. Romano gripped the mic on his head set. "Don't you have it yet?! The longer they stay the better the chance of them being compromised! "

"It's not that easy," Roderich bit back, eyes never leaving the screen. "This is where they keep everything! The code isn't going to be so simple!"

"Roderich If you don't open that door in 10 seconds I'm pulling them from this mission!" The counts seemed like forever. The longest 10 seconds dragged on. As soon as the clock was up Roderich sighed. "I got it. Send them in."

Romano sighed as well. "You're good Ludwig." The rescue team all looked relieved. "There should be a latter. Go down carefully." They obeyed and made their way down. Foot by foot they climbed down into the darkened hall way. This is when Romano had to make serious decision.

There were two more trap doors on this level. Below that we're four more rooms, two under each. The rooms were on two different sides of the hall. Whichever they chose will be the turning point of the mission. Romano calculated and deduced. "Go to the trap door to your left." The team followed command. "When you get down go to the right."

Matthew giggled. "You look so cute!" The Canadian fiddled with Gilbert's newly braided hair, giggling harder when he saw his sporadic dispersal of braids.

Gilbert plusher and pouted. "I'm not cute!" He shakes his head, dissolving any trace of the style. The albino turns around, smiles then kisses Mathew softly. "If anyone is cute here it's you." He looked into those endless pools of violate as he brushed a strand of stray hair out of his eyes. "Dare I say, you're even beautiful...?"

_"There should be stairs. Go down them."_

Matthew blushes darkly. "Gil... I'm really glad that you were kidnapped." He whispers shyly.

_"Sir the light is on in this one. I think he might be down here."_

Gilbert smiled at him softly. "Me too Matt, me too."

_"Go down quietly. We don't want to scare him too much."_

Matthew's nose crinkled in a funny thought. "If not I might have met you in a dark ally, dead." Gilbert laughed as well. It was only funny because it was too true.

_"We hear voices. There's someone down there with him."_

"I don't think I would have found someone else besides you." Gilbert said softly, taking his hand.

_"Take him with you."_

Matthew smiled and kissed him gently.

_"Yes sir."_

Gilbert pulled away and as his eyes open they grew extremely wide. "_Bruder?!"_

**Meanwhile...**

Arthur's heart dropped and his face turned blood red. His thoughts raced after than he could process them. Confused and distraught, he pushed Alfred away. Ice skating stills from the past kicked in so he was able to glide away. His was panicking. The word _love _was never said to him, let alone in his vocabulary.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred cried. "ARTHUR COME BACK!" Arthur quickly undid his skates, grabbed his own shoes and disappeared into the crowd.

Jumping into cab, Arthur was asked where he wanted to go. "Central park, _please._" The taxi sped off. Alfred having no trace of Arthur.

Arms laced around Arthur's legs as he brought them to his chest. Quietly he began to sob in the park. "I've always loved and I've only been used..." He whispered to anyone who would listen. "It scares me... Love... I thought Dad loved Mum... And that love was a frightening thing... I never wanted to love because of that... And now I don't even trust _Alfred._" His tears continued to pour. He looked up to the sky. "Please god. Forgive for this." He prayed for the first time in a long time, calling out to a god he doesn't believe in.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw the smiling face of Alfred as his contact picture. Arthur couldn't help but laugh through his sobs. But he chose not to answer it. He didn't think he needed to. Only when it buzzed for the last time did he look at his phone again. There was a voice message. Arthur felt obligated to listen to it.

_"Arthur... I don't know where you went or how quickly you ran... But I need you to come home. We need to talk about this. But not now. Right now I just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back. Please? If not I'm going to have to come find you... I love- maybe I should say that, haha that is what made you leave."_

And he hung up. Leaving Arthur to his thoughts and his phone to ring forever more. "Alfred I can't... I just can't... Loving you is just too hard..."

* * *

><p>Alfred punched the good of a nearby car. He ran after the wrong cab. "<em>Goddamnit! <em>Where the hell could he be?" Out of ideas, Alfred called him again. It went right to voice mail. _The bastard turned his phone off,_ Alfred thought. "Shit..." He mumbled in defeat.

Without further thought Alfred bolted home. He needed to tell _someone_ what happened. Though it wasn't going to be any body guard or security. It was going to be some who he trusted. Matthew was the only person he could go to.

Panting, Alfred arrived at the manor. He found the nearest person. "Do you know where Matt is? I gotta talk to him." The servant shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he was check on the prisoner." Alfred nodded and started that way. _Maybe I'll get to hit him again!_ He thought happily.

Alfred jumped down onto the last level and opened the door. "Maaaattie! I need to talk to you." He called down. There was no answer. "Come on Matt; don't make me go down there!" Silence. "Goddamnit, Matthew!" He grumbled, run down the steps.

When he turned into the room, his eyes widen. "M-Matt?" He whispered. There was an absence of people in the room. No prisoner. No Matthew. "MATTHEW!"

* * *

><p>Arthur sniffled and whipped his eyes. Checking his watch he had been on a park bench crying for a full hour. "All right you pathetic git, get yourself up," he mumbled to himself. He hopped up and drew his coat tightly around himself.<p>

He started walking. As he did, he felt something there. A pair of eyes watching him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. Green eyes fell on viscous black ones. Lust burned in them. "Hey there cutie. You look cold; wanna come back to my place to get warm?" A crude smile cracked and revealed rotten, dirty teeth.

"Get off of me, scum!" Arthur hissed. He struggled and felt for his gun when it hit him. _You didn't bring your gun. You thought Alfred was going to be with you._

"Oh I got me a Brit! How _exotic._"

Arthur whimpered softly. _Shit._ Wandering hands found their way to his belt and started their work. Arthur gasped. "Get off!" He exclaimed. "HELP! Someone! Please!"

"No one's gunna hear you~."

_Fuck fuck fuck,_ He whimpered. Arthur's eyes shut tightly. If this was going to happen, he didn't want to see it. When he finally came to peace with it, the hands disappeared.

His eyes opened slowly to find a man standing over his unconscious attacker. "Are you okay?" The man asked in a thick Indian accent. Worry came over the gorgeous amber-hazel eyes of the stranger.

"F-Fine... I'm fine..." Arthur whispered. The ravenette didn't believe him. The man took his head into both hands and observed. "You're in shock... But you don't seem to be hurt..."

"Um, y-yeah... W-Who are you?" Arthur asked softy, blushing at the contact only Alfred has ever given him.

The man laughed and smiled, dropping his hand. "Oh! Right! I'm Ayaan, Ayaan Yadav." He stuck his hand out. Arthur took it and shook it.

"Arthur Kirkland." He smiled. "You're from India? Central if I'm correct."

Ayaan was happily shocked, taken aback. "Yes actually. How did you know?"

Arthur shrugged and smiled. "I do a lot of... Importing. You have to know where you're importing from, right?"

The Indian laughed again. "Yeah I guess you're right." They smiled at each other in a comfortable silence. "So, um, Arthur... I feel bad just leaving you to go home so... Would you like to come to my apartment? J-Jut to give you a warm, safe bed?" He blushes. "I-I have a guest room I swear!"

Arthur giggles softly. "Yeah, I'll go. Thank you Mr. Ayaan Yadav."

"You're welcome Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED I CAN'T EVEN. MATTIE!? ARTHUR!? FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK. *cough* I'm sorry I just...meh. I wanted to get this updated before the 1st. Hour to spare. Anywho, I'M BACK! I was slightly depressed for a few months and a lot had to do with my writing other wise I would have been writing so... I'm back! A LOT has happened in this... I hope you like it all^^ and It's a christmasnew years gift:D I hope you guys like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. The more the reviews the faster I'll update... Thats not because I'm one of THOSE bitches I just really need it. Ya know? SO I love love you guys so much and thank you for putting up with this and i'm forever in debt to you guys. You are the reason why I'm still kicking right now. If it weren't for fandoms and my fans and the few FEW close friends I have, I probably wouldn't be here right now. **

**First it was Harry Potter. Then it was My Chemical Romance. It has been Hetalia for a while and now Sherlock and Doctor Who has been helping out a lot. I swear on my life these things have kept me alive. I feel so alone in this world and Fandoms have assured me that I'm not. So thank you all. Honestly, if you're reading this right now, you saved my life. Every time you read this, review, or even look at my stories it gives me another whole day. I would give all of you the world if I could. So if you're feeling the same, please message me. I'll reassure you that you are beautiful and perfect and you're not alone. **

**I love you all. Have a very Happy New Year and let 2013 be better than 2012. Even though I have a feeling god won't be so forgiving. **

**-doublequartereighthnote,~JS~, JRL. **


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur followed Ayaan into his apartment in the Upper East Side. The building in general was beautiful and new, which, for New York, is saying something. The apartment was cozy. It had a small living area and breakfast nook. There had to be no more than two bed rooms in the entire thing. There was a faint smell of in sense and spices.

"Wow... It's nice..." Arthur murmured and Ayaan laughed. He took off his coat and hung it up, offering a hand for Arthur to do the same. The Brit shed his long jacket, handing it to the Indian.

"So would you like some coffee?"

"Do you have tea?" Ayaan Nodded and got to work on the hot beverages. Arthur strolled around awkwardly. He didn't want to become too comfortable yet. Ayaan only smiled. "Please, sit. I would hate to be an awful host." Begrudgingly, Arthur took a seat in the breakfast nook. This way he was right across from the small kitchen.

"So..." Ayaan started, setting the kettle on to boil. "What were you doing all alone in central park? That hardly seems like the place for someone like you." Arthur shot a look that seemed to say _'what the fuck is that supposed to mean.'_ "U-Uh, I mean, you don't look like the type who would wander the park at this time of night."

Arthur laughs at his attempt to not offend. "I had a date... And it didn't really end how I would have liked it to..." Arthur trailed off. He didn't want anything serious at the moment only for the fact he wasn't ready for it. "It got very uncomfortable very quickly... He has a habit of pushing me into things and I really didn't want to deal with it..."

Ayaan frowned, obviously deciding whether or not to pry. Soon he chose the latter. "So you said you imported things for a living? What sort of things do you import?"

Arthur thought, what could he say? _"Yes, I'm part of the Mafia! I import drugs, illegal merchandise, and things the government has no idea about!"_ Sadly, this didn't seem like the time to dump everything about his life of someone he just met. "I import tea and spices," He started, which wasn't a lie. They did get teas and some sort of spices every once and awhile. "A few other things are thrown in there but I'm sure you don't want to know our entire stock." He laughs in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

Ayaan seemed to have bought it and laughed as well. "No, I don't. So what company is this for?"

"Oh, it's a family business. We're kind of the middle man."

The kettle screeched, calling Ayaan's attention away from Arthur. The Brit took this moment to look over him in the full light. His skin was lighter than he thought it was in the dark. He seemed a burnt sugar color that matched perfectly with the crystallized amber of his eyes. His hair was not black but dark down. _Well... hes not and unattractive man..._ Arthur thought and blushed. It was in that moment that Arthur decided not to tell Ayaan that he was head of the mob. He will never know.

* * *

><p>Romano stares up at the ceiling above Antonio's bed. They had 'mission accomplished' sex as the boss would call it. It wasn't bad. Just an excuse to have sex. Romano didn't object to either.<p>

Though his inner catholic school boy was screaming at him. Reprimanding him for becoming a criminal's play thing. He felt guilty that he let himself be dragged so low. He used to be so pure and clean. Now he's a deflowered accessory to kidnapping.

Romano actually felt terrible about the man they took. All he was doing was taking care of Gilbert. There could be no witness to them talking Gilbert back. The poor thing had the option to go with them or die. He seemed better use alive than dead so Romano had him spared. Now they have an ace up their own sleeve. Which doesn't mean the Italian was guilt free. He was still the cause of a man being trapped like a rat with people who only want to use him.

Unable to fall back asleep with his thoughts, Romano threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, dressing quickly. _I want to see this guy. _He thought to himself. _I want to apologize. _

He made sure he didn't wake Antonio then left the boss's room and headed to the basement. The hostage was being held in the basement of Antonio's personal home. The basement is finished with a bathroom, bedroom and small kitchen area. So it isn't as barbaric as how they treated Gilbert. Also, Arthur and his men would never think to look for him there.

The door was hidden inside a closet that was meant to be another small room but was stuffed with shelving units and towels to throw off the fact that there was a door crammed into the wall to the right. Unlocking it, Romano made his way down the thin staircase. The noisy staircase muffled voices from the main area of the apartment space.

Gilbert and Matthew had a dear in the headlights look as they were caught conversing. Romano wondered but not too deeply. Who was he to judge an obvious case of Stockholm syndrome? Though, this does seem a bit more serious than just a mental disorder.

"I-I was just leaving." Gilbert mumbles before walking past Romano with his head down. The Italian wanted to say something, anything. "I won't tell him..." He finally muttered right before Gilbert was up the stairs. There was a small _"thank you" _in response.

Feeling a bit proud of himself, Romano looks towards the waiting Canadian. He but his lip, now nervous in the eyes of the captive. "Look, I'm really sorry about this... Honestly! I thought you were some big and scary thug that Arthur had down there to beat Gilbert!"

Matthew looks at him, trying to hold in a laugh until one breaks free. He bent over a bit. Romano flushed with embarrassment. "What?! Why are you laughing?!"

The Canadian looked up and beamed brightly at him. "I think it's funny that you're apologizing for something I'm so grateful for," Romano blinked, thoroughly confused. "Back at home I wasn't that appreciated or noticed really. Then when Gil came, I felt important. He thanked me the first few times I brought him food. He was thankful I healed his injuries. A-And he... noticed me. T-Then we... Sealed the deal, I guess. We've been inseparable ever since and I don't know what I would've done if you took him back and didn't take me," Matthew's face fell. "I guess I wouldn't be standing here right now... I wouldn't be able to go after him... If I did I would be seen as a traitor. It would be good old fashion Romeo and Juliet wouldn't it? You know, where they both end up dead."

* * *

><p>Alfred started to sweat in the suit he just changed into. He was nervous. The world around him was crumbling and the only thing keeping his sanity in place is the fact that people are listening to him and being organized other than running everywhere in panic.<p>

Though people still came running to him for answers that he could provide. It was rather irritating. They didn't think that Alfred had just lost the two people closest to him... The people he loved... The people he loved. The rest of the human population bothered him to no end. All he wanted was his two favorite people. But they had no leads on either of them.

Suddenly, Alfred's buzzed, shifting around on Arthur's desk. The blonde leaped for it and answered before checking who it was. "Hello?"

_"He quite alright. Everyone under me knows not hurt one of your men."_

A memory of a meeting Arthur had months ago popped into Alfred's mind. "Who is this?"

_"I will strike a deal with you. I will give you your precious Matthew back if you give me half your docks and half your earnings from all your shipments. A fair proposal, __**yes**__?"_

Sarcasm, that Alfred didn't appreciate, laced Arthur's stolen words. _So this bastard has my brother. __**And**__ he's using Arthur against me..._ "Listen, Carriedo, you have-"

_"I think don't you understand me Jones,"_ a slight snickers came from the background. Alfred was shocked. Did they think this was a joke? Holding someone's life was humorous to them? Even Arthur didn't think it was _funny_ that they had Gilbert's life on the line. _"Matthew means nothing to me. Truly, I didn't need to call. I could have just killed the pathetic worm. I called to get something from you and I'm not hanging up without some type of payment or I will kill the miserable thing."_

"Antonio I'm not playing games with you! I want my-"

"_You broke a simple request, I will keep him. I will keep Matthew alive. I'll be hanging up now. Don't you dare try to trace this call. Matthew's life is on the line."_

The line went dead. Alfred growled at the device and threw it at the wall. It shattered, falling to the floor in an unimportant mess. "KIKU!" Alfred screamed. The Asian scurried into the room, his head down, trying not to look at the blonde's enraged eyes. "H-Hai, Jones-san, w-"

"Shut up! I'm going to go out. Hold down the fort." He hissed, taking his jacket off the back of the chair and pushes past Kiku. No matter if he followed, Alfred was going to search for one of them. At least he has some clue as to where is brother is. His lover one the other hand, is still lost, confused, and unstable.

_I don't have time to deal with someone who probably doesn't want anything to do with me._ Alfred thought before leaving the estate with a gun in his pocket and determination in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Heracles stood for his friend, staring at his that small wooden box that can't possibly hold the human being that he was most close to. He was extremely close to Aeneas. They were friends since the 4th grade. The both grew up with dreams of being detectives. They grew up believing they'd get there together. Now Heracles was alone in this world with no other allies. How was he supposed to face this world that has always been so cruel?<p>

"We lost many good soldiers that night," The priest bragged. "But this was one of the finest," a way to make his family believe they were special. "He was fearless in the eyes of battle. He was the prime example in which all should strive to be. If not for him... The culprit would have gotten away." A way to assure them, their god took him for a reason.

The Greek believed that was true all his life. But now, there is nothing left for him. If there was a god, why would he take someone so young and good? Why would there even be a seen for officers if god was truly looking over them and protecting them?

Heracles kissed the cross he wore around his neck as a final goodbye to his god. When people put roses on the casket, he placed the blessed necklace. Tears streamed down his eyes as he watched the box sink into the earth with the cross still tucked away on the top. His religion will be buried along with his friend.

As the workers from the funeral house started their work of closing the grave, it started to rain. Heracles plucked a rose off an arrangement. "How appropriate." He mumbled to himself.

The Greek was going to talk to the family, his family, but the chief had other plans. The highly respected boss stopped him, holding a younger man by the shoulder. "Hera, I know this is difficult... But this is Aeneas's cousin," Heracles nodded and tried to push past to get to Aeneas's mother but he was stopped again. "Karpusi this is your new partner." The chief hissed sternly.

Heracles blinked. "What the hell do you mean he's my new partner?!" The chief opened his mouth to speak but was quickly shut up. "You're giving me a rookie as a partner?! And only three days after my other one dies?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't I get over the loss if my best friend first?!"

The chief's jaw clenched. "_Listen_ before you insult your boss will you? He's just as hurt as you are over the loss of his cousin! I thought you two would be good together. Maybe you should show him the ropes before you scream in his face. You don't even know the boy's name." The chief hissed. He was obviously as happy as Heracles at this point but was trying not to show it.

"Fine, what the hell is it?" Heracles snapped coldly, not in any mood to deal with things like this.

"Adskhan Annan."

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaya so this is the new chapter! There is a lot of foreshadowing that I didn't even know was in there! Holy BaJesus! Or is there~? Hey hey hey hey anyone who can guess what I'm doing with Adskhan gets a cookie. HES THE TURKISH REPUBLIC OF NORTHERN CYPRUS BY THE WAY! Look him up hes supper adorable! Also, The one who died? Yeah hes Cyprus... OOPS. And I normally Ship TRNC with Cyprus BUT since I already killed Cyprus off I made them cousins which isn't really far off sooooo YEAH. Also, I did mention Him dying in like the first blip Hera showed up so I'm not crazy!<strong>

**I THINK PRUCAN+ROMANO ARE THE BESTEST FRIENDS EVER. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**Uk and India? Kinda like the ship, not going to lie. But UsUk is my OTP and I would never hurt it. Well thats not true (re, the other few chapters) but I'd never not put them in...so... keep that in mind.**

**Lovi it's not good to keep secrets from the boss~! (I never realized how perfect that was!)**

**Hehehe Alfred is pissed...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW! READ MY OTHERS! LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! HFRKIHGIERGHRIIF BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred walked the entire way to Antonio's docks. It was eerily quiet. Even the ocean was still. The only noise was two buoys hitting against each other. The pulse was able to hide Alfred's minimal steps.

Slowly, he made his way through buildings of stock. Looking for his brother.

He searched most warehouses at this point and came up with nothing. Alfred was beginning to think they killed his despite the one sided deal. Though, the last seemed promising. It was smaller than the rest and had pluming and heat connected to it. If Matthew was going to be anywhere, he was going to be there.

The door was already open for him. He just needed to slip in unseen. Alfred closed the door quickly yet silently. He felt around for the light switch and flipped it.

"Hello, Alfred," a familiar voice called. Whipping around Alfred's eyes found Gilbert. The twisting pain of gilt stabbed at his stomach and the over baring feeling of him about to get what he gave washed over Alfred quickly. The albino sat in a chair dead center of the otherwise empty shed. Anger boiled in those terrifying red eyes. A gun was held loosely in his hand, pointed at the intruder. "It's nice to see you. My scars are almost faded."

"Where's my brother, Weillschmidt?!"

Gilbert laughed. Laughed so hard he had to bend over. Alfred's sudden concern was just so amusing. "You're brothers away. Safe from _you._"

Alfred was shocked. "Safe from _me_?! I'm not the one who wants him dead! I-"

"Why don't you educate yourself before you speak Jones?!" Gilbert hissed. "You never deserved Matthew in your life. All you did was abuse and take advantage of him." They both had tears in their eyes. "You were gone when he needed you! All you did was staring at a corner and fuck someone who was like a father to you! You disgust me! And it was the best thing for us to take him! You'll never see him again if I have anything to do with it!"

They both stood there for what seemed like hours. Their emotions twirled and were distorted. One angry and other passionate. Both wanting to rip each other's throats out.

"I'm going to kill you." Alfred snarled. He charged for Gilbert, forgetting both guns. Though, the albino didn't.

A shot rang. Alfred fell to the floor, his shoulder bleeding out. A hand clasped it, putting as much pressure possible onto it. He got up. Another shot nestled itself into his lower abdomen. The blonde took a knee. He took a second to regain himself and turned to leave. He made it to the door slowly. Gilbert didn't shoot again because Matthew would want him alive.

"_Good job, Gil. That should keep him away for a while."_

Alfred trudged home while trying to keep pressure on both his wounds. A trail of blood followed him. If it wasn't the dead of night people would have looked at him and begged him to let them help. But he didn't want or need their help.

The blonde crashed through the door and Kiku ran right towards him. "J-Jones-San! What do you need?!" He helped him to Arthur's office and placed him in the chair. "I need whiskey, needle and thread, and a pair of pliers. Now." The Asian scurried off, returning a moment later.

"Go get someone to clean up that trail of blood. It won't be good if someone find that." Alfred said before Kiku left again. "AND DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE IS." Alfred let out a shaking breath. It hurt to breathe and he was nervous. It had been a while since he last did this.

Alfred undressed the top half of his body, staring down at his wounds. Blood trickled down to his waist and painted his chest. The ones plunged into his side seemed to be the more logical of the two to take out first.

He poured the expensive alcohol over the bullet hole. The pain spiked, screaming at top volume. Alfred had to remind himself that he was lucky to be feeling any pain at all. Carefully, he put another dose on the opening letting blood and disinfectant mix and do their jobs.

Alfred reached for the pliers. He didn't know if they were sterile and he didn't care. He pushed them into his skin, gripping the bullet. Slowly he pulled it out. At that point Alfred could only see white. Spikes of pain ran throughout his body. Every time he pulled another inch his toe curled and his teeth clenched. They could feel it too.

Slowly but surely the bullet came out. Blood and chunks and all. He placed it onto the desk before picking up the already threaded needle. It wasn't meant to patch up humans but it will have to do. The needle pokes easily his already tender flesh. It wasn't long before he was tying the knot at the end to keep him together.

Alfred was so relieved when it was over. Yes there was another bullet but it didn't hurt or bleed nearly as bad as the one he just repaired. He was able to finish that one in only five minutes. It had its own trick to it since he could only use one hand. He snipped the thread.

"KIKU. GET ME SOME BANDAGES." He cried. Alfred stood up slowly, his new scars searing. He hissed and opened a nearby drawer. It held various types of drugs but he was only looking for pain killers. Sadly only store brand ibuprofen sat in the drawer. Alfred took four, any smaller dosage he may as well been eating M&M's.

Kiku came running in with piles of bandages. Matthew apparently hand a stock room full. Alfred took a stack and placed it over his new stitches then wrapped and ace bandage around his whole waist. Kiku had to help him do the same to his shoulder.

"Jones-San, do you need help to your room?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks Kiku. Now leave. I have a phone call to make." The Asian quickly left. Alfred pulled out his phone and dialed Arthur, _hoping_ this time to get voice mail.

"Hey Arthur, I just thought I should tell you why happened tonight," he hissed into his phone. "Matthew's gone. I'm shot. Twice. And everything has turned to shit. I hope this stunt was worth it." Acid dripped from his lips as he tried to hit every bad nerve Arthur held.

* * *

><p>Heracles unlocked his door and let in his new partner. After the funeral, the Greek wanted nothing to do with the outside world. He would have left the boy there if his boss wasn't watching them like a hawk.<p>

He made his way to the fridge and took out two beers. "Want one?"

"I'm 19."

"Close enough."

Adskhan sat down at the small table in front of his beer. He was hesitant to take a sip, worried it was a trick. "Come on, be a man about it. I promise I won't arrest you." Heracles commented. When he was 19 you couldn't get his lips off a beer.

"I'm just not a big drinker...I-"

"Oh don't worry kid, this job will fix that right up," The Greek mumbled to himself, taking one long chug. "So tell me, how close were you and Aeneas? 'Cause I've been around that family for years and I don't really recognize you."

Adskhan sighed and took his first full sip. "We would see each other every so often. Mainly at family get togethers. But whenever we did see each other it was like we had never been apart... We were always close even with the age gap... It was just never a big deal... He helped me through all my girl troubles and... He was the first person I spoke to..."

Heracles' brow frowned. "What do you mean? Didn't you say your first words when you were a baby?"

The boy nodded. "Of course but then I... I stopped. Didn't say a word. I went three years like that. Not saying a damn thing. I pointed and drew. My mother couldn't take it. She dropped me off at my grandmother's when she just needed a break. One day, my aunt needed my grandmother to watch Aeneas. He was 9 at the time. I was playing in the basement when he came down..." Adskhan smiled at his memory. "He just started talking to me. Not asking me questions. Not trying to get or keep my attention. He just talked to me. I wasn't afraid to talk to him. I just started making comments on what he said. Then started asking me questions. I answered them happily. When we went up for food and I _asked_ my grandmother for some fruit is was a miracle to her. She started calling everyone. Aeneas just smiled at me the whole time..."

Heracles sat there in awe. He didn't know that about Aenease. But he didn't doubt for a minute it happened. His partner was a great man with a huge heart. Heracles strongly believed Aenease wouldn't have left that basement until that little boy talked.

"He was a good guy... it's a shame."

"I-It is... So how did you know Aenease besides being partners with him?"

The Greek frowned slightly, finally taking another drink from his ignored beer. "I knew from when we were kids as well... We used to play cops and robbers together and then we were always in the same class. I kind of think my mom did something to make sure of that... I didn't really have friends so she made sure I saw my only one. And it was great. We were in inseparable," Heracles mumbled. Then he laughed. "This one time we stood on the roof and pelted water balloons at freshman. It was so beautiful! The Principal turned blue he was so mad!"

After, Adskhan told a story inspired by that note. Again and again they told their favorites from Aenease's life.

They laughed together then fell into a comfortable silence. They both shared something happy about their loved one. They were able to do what most could not.

_But now the laughter is gone..._ Heracles thought. His chest sank and twisted. There was this empty pit in his stomach. Like everything he had ever done with Aenease melted away once he laughed about it. "Damn... I'm _really_ going to miss him." He whispered nostalgia in his voice.

* * *

><p>"No! I think Matt Smith is a wonderful actor!" Arthur back fired all too loudly. They had been having this argument for 30 minutes and had no sighs if slowing.<p>

"I never said he was bad! I just think he's funny looking!"

Arthur gasped. "He is not funny looking! He's gorgeous!"

"Gorgeous, really? He has the longest neck I have ever seen! And the weirdest hair ever!"

"HIS HAIR IS A BEAUTIFUL MANE."

Ayaan started to cackle. Arthur getting all worked up was hilarious and cute. Although they couldn't go on forever. "Alright, alright. Let's just say he's decent looking, great actor."

Arthur sighed. "I guess I can deal with that. But he is a beautiful actor! I cried these last few episodes of Doctor Who!"

"Okay, Arthur. Time to go to sleep."

"What am I a child?!"

"Yes you are. Into the guest bed room you go!" Arthur pouted and got up. "But-"

"No buts! It's 2 in the morning!"

Ayaan showed Arthur the way to the spare bedroom. It was small with a twin bed and a line night stand. The room was a shade darker from baby blue. So simple and warm. "Sorry it's small..."

Arthur smiled. "It's perfect. I love it," he turned to his new friend. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Arthur."

Arthur shut the door as Ayaan went to his own room. It didn't even matter to Arthur that he didn't have pajamas. He was just excited he was able to lead a normal life for a day. He walked the streets of the city as a normal person. He was defenseless in a tragedy. And he was comforted by a friend who likes him for him, not just his status or they feared him. For once, the name Kirkland didn't curse him. He was more than normal. He was free.

_I have to go back tomorrow. _


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn it, it's so cold out here!" Ayaan shivered, covering his nose with his gloved hands. "Why did you want to come back so early in the morning?"

Arthur laughed at him as he approached the front of his own house. "My...family will be worried. My phone died last night, so I couldn't tell them where I was. They must have been freaking out. Everything tends to fall apart when I'm not there."

Ayaan returned his laugh. "I highly doubt it was that bad. You were gone for one night." He reassured.

"I should still go...thank you, Ayaan. For everything." They shared a smile. Arthur then turned to his door and ran up the steps, clutching the door knob for a moment, not wanting to go back to that life quite yet.

"Wait!" Ayaan called. Arthur turned to him with a questioning look. "I, uh," the Indian man looked down at his shoes. "I was wondering if I could call you sometime? I enjoyed your company and was hoping that I could see you again..." He asked nervously.

Arthur smiled and went back to him. He reached into Ayaan's pocket, took out his phone and set his number into it. "Call me whenever you want." Now he had a string connecting himself to his alternate life.

He opened the door quickly and went inside. The only thing he missed was scent of burnt paper that hovered over the entire house. It had always smelled like that: it made the cold mansion seem more of a home than it was. Arthur took a moment to absorb the smell.

"Kirkland-sama! Kirkland-sama!" Kiku cried as his eyes fell on the entranced Arthur. He shuffled over to his boss. "Kirkland-sama! Where on earth have you been?!"

"I simply went to a friend's-"

"Matthew! Matthew, sir! He's been taken!" Arthur stared as if the wind had been knocked out of him. What the hell does he mean been taken?! "The doctor has been taken from us by Antonio's men!"

"No." He whispered. If Matthew was gone, who knows what Alfred did in order to get him back. "Where's Alfred?! What has he done?!" Panic shot through Arthur.

"Alfred is in his room, recovering from his bullet wounds."

Bullet wounds. The words rang in his ears. His heart started pumping quickly as he bolted up the stairs. Wounds. That's plural. That's more than one, he thought. Oh god, I have to see him. He has to be next flight of stairs was harder to deal with. He was getting closer to what was a probably very broken Alfred. Arthur wasn't sure he could see that.

Arthur stopped at his door. He wasn't willing to go in. He didn't want to see what his absence has done.

The door opened slowly. Alfred was laying on his back with the bed sheets only covering his bottom half. It was clear where he was shot by his bandages. Both could have been fatal, but he was alive. Not even a machine interfered. His breathing was harsh though. It was hard for Arthur to handle.

Staring was too hard for Arthur. His eyes clouded up and he ran to Alfred's side, stroking his hand. Alfred did not stir, as he was unconscious. Although he knew he was fine, this worried Arthur even more. It wasn't long before he started to sob.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I'm so so sorry..." He wiped his tears, "I promise I won't do anything like this again...oh god..." He took a deep breath, then looked at him and tried to smile. "You know what? We should leave. Yeah...just pick up and leave this life...how about that? W-We'll go further out on the island, upstate even...w-we'll leave a-and we'll get a house. How about that? We'll get a house and a dog...it'll run around and you'll run with it...m-maybe...maybe we'll even get married?" He laughed through a new wave of tears. He knew none of it was possible. "Yeah...we'll get married...and we'll adopt a little boy...people will think he's ours because he'll kind of look like us...maybe we'll get a girl, too...you'd be a great father, you know that? You'd love and spoil the girl...and you'll be so hard on the boy...but you'll mean well...you just want him to be good...better than us...better than me..."

He soaked in all he just said. He forgot to give the children names, but he decided it was a good thing. If he gave them names, it would have been so much harder.

Arthur looked at him for a second then bowed his head. He sobbed violently. The tears flowed uncontrollably. His throat instantly raw and scratchy. All he wanted was to be able to give him everything, everything he ever wanted. That's all he ever wanted. As soon as he found the brothers, he just wanted to give them a normal life again, but Alfred never did and Matthew never complained. What was he to do?

Now one was lost and the other damaged, mentally and physically. Arthur looks up to the ceiling, though that's not where he's really looking. He's looking up to the world above them, to the ones long gone.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't...I never...wanted this to happen to your sons...I wish...I wish you could have raised them...I wish you could have seen them grow...maybe they wouldn't be as fucked up...if you were there...here...these boys would be in college...they would lead promising lives. Not have their faces plastered all over the police station!" The last words were choked and harsh, and his voice cracked as he nearly screamed it.

Arthur sniffled and cleared his eyes of tears. He looked down at Alfred. He ran through in his mind everything that he has done to and for the boy. He skimmed through the boy's life and accomplishments: if you had erased the mob from this boys life, he would have done something brilliant. He was a good kid. He was always a good kid. All he wanted to do was please Arthur.

"I love you..." Arthur whispered. He wasn't sure if he meant it and if he did, how he meant it. He felt something for the boy. Love? Possibly. Was he in love with him? Also possible. All Arthur knew was that it was all his fault. The good and the bad. Everything was on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Antonio felt very proud of himself as he watched the tape of Alfred being shot over and over again, smirking every time the little nuisance hit the ground. He only did it twice in the video, but when he watches it over and over it again, the feeling of pride grows with the smirk. "Pause this," He tells whichever lackie was beside him. "Save it and send it to me. I want to watch this on my way back to my house." An evil idea came to mind.<p>

"It should be sent, sir."

"Thank you." He snickers. Antonio left his small office and got into his car. He didn't feel like giving any driver his home address so he took his personal. He attached the video to play on a loop. He jumped a little every time he heard the shots and a pleased shiver ran down his spine as they sounded. He actually only wanted to play the shot, though he didn't know how to. Antonio frowned at the thought of not having his two shots, but then shrugged it off when he thought of the yelling beforehand.

It was so sweet. The hate filled screams of the torturer and the tortured. He wished he could have that just on loop, as well. It was his favorite part, aside the shots. He listens closely to each word being spat. A word is always more hateful and passionate than the last. Antonio smiled at the drama created by his own hands, though one bit confused him.

The words pouring from Gilbert's mouth were beautifully sharp and exact, it was just what he said. Why would Gilbert care if Matthew was safe from his brother? Why would Gilbert care about what Matthew felt, or what was better for him? How does he know everything he does about Matthew's life and feelings?

A car honked its horn. Antonio had been stopped at a once red light. Now that the green was flashing he was getting annoyed signals from his fellow drivers. Antonio only rolled his eyes at their stupidity and drove off, giving whomever honked the finger.

What the hell was I thinking about before? He asked himself. "Ah, to hell with it!" He mumbled as he turned onto his street. This personal house was only a four bedroom house in a small town called East Meadow. He never went there unless he needed a break, and the only three people who know where the house is are Francis, Gilbert, and Romano. The three he's closest to, the only ones who need to know.

It's a ways away from his docks, but that's what makes it perfect. No one in the small suburb knows anything about him or his work. He makes kind conversations to the people next door, but mainly, they keep to themselves, as well.

Antonio goes to the door and opens it. A fresh vanilla smell comes rushing to him. It smells like a home, not just a house, though Antonio has have no desire to live there. It's nothing compared to his home back by his docks.

The secret basement is where the leverage is kept. He opens the door then moves the shelf, gaining easy access into the hidden space below.

He hears talking. It slowly turns to mumbling as he goes deeper into the cold level. Antonio comes to see Romano and Matthew sitting across from each other in the casual space of the basement. "Roma~, what are you doing here~?" He asked tightly, smiling falsely. Shit, he was not supposed to be here.

Romano just looked at him with a lazy expression. "Leverage is no good if you let it die," Matthew paled at his words, obviously not expecting them. "I had to come and feed him. We just happened to get into a conversation about how the food we serve him doesn't taste like ass, like the stuff they gave Gilbert."

"Ah...but shall I remind you that you should never talk to the enemy? You might develop sympathy for them." Antonio suggested.

"May I remind you that he is a human being and should be treated as such, since he did nothing wrong?"

The both were shocked. What on god's green earth possessed him to say such things to Antonio?!

If anyone else were talk to me like that, they would be dead. Antonio commented in his head. It was true. He didn't even know why he was being so patient with him. Or, quite possibly, he liked it when Romano talked to him like that? You really are a strange man Antonio...

"Anyways, thats not what I came here for," His eyes landed on a frightened looking Matthew. He thought I was going to kill Romano, too. "I have something to show you, dear Matthew. I happen to enjoy it thoroughly. I'm not quite sure you will." A smirk smeared his face as he got out his phone and brought up the video. When it started playing, Matthew instantly took it out of Antonio's hand.

"He...no..." Matthew mumbled, watching the two yell. Alfred charged and the first shot rang. Matthew gasped and closed his eyes. The second shot fired and tears seeped out of the Canadian's eyelids. "No!" He screamed to the air. "He wouldn't do this! He wouldn't be this stupid!"

"Of course he can! Look at it again! He ran right into it!"

Matthew's eyes shot open. He stood quickly and ran up to Antonio, grabbing his collar. "Is Alfred alive!? Did you kill my brother?! If you did, so help me-!"

Antonio laughed loudly, louder than Matthew's screams. "If I, and the rest of my company, are still walking around at this point, he must be. If he was dead, Arthur would have personally thrown bombs into my entire region. Your brother should be alive."

The Canadian held him there, glaring and studying the wide smirk on the Spaniard's face. Finally he dropped him, pushing him slightly. Matthew went over to a night stand and kicked it over, the lamp sitting atop it crashing down. Hysterical, he knocked over more. Whatever he could find was tipped.

Antonio watched his work for a few precious seconds before taking Romano's arm and dragging him up the stairs, locking the door back up so the prisoner doesn't escape.

"What in the hell did you do that for?!" Romano screamed. "He was already upset about being locked up! Then you go and do that!? What the hell?!"

The Spaniard only smirked and pulled him into the nearby bedroom. "I did it to get a reaction out of him. A beautiful reaction." Antonio smirked. "Now, if you don't mind, I would love it if you kept yelling at me~."

* * *

><p>Alfred sat up with a slight stinging in his scars. "You know...I had a dream when I was under..." He managed to whisper. Kiku was able to find stronger pain meds before he fell asleep. It was clear to Arthur that Alfred wasn't completely there.<p>

"Mmmm, is that right?"

Alfred smiled a wobbly smile, head swinging every which way. "Yeah...we left..." He mumbled. Arthur didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "We went upstate...near Niagara Falls...we...got married in a little church, then hopped over the border for the honeymoon...and when we got back...we adopted a little boy and girl...the boy was 8 and the girl was 5...they called us daddy and papa...you were papa," Alfred giggled on his high, mumbling papa under his breath. It was so funny that Arthur was a papa. "We went on picnics... And Emily came to us, running and crying about a monster under her bed. Travis would scold her for waking us and him, but he would always help check for the monsters...it was nice...he was his little sister's hero..."

"Very nice, Alfred." Arthur said coldly.

"Maybe..." Alfred pondered softly. "We could do that...it'd be...normal..."

Arthur closed the book that he was pretending to read and looked at Alfred with a cold expression. "Alfred, the thought of all that is ridiculous. It was all a dream and that's all it will ever be. A ridiculous, preposterous, stupid dream. And I suggest you leave it at that. There is no way in this cold, cruel hell that I would run away with you or raise children with you. So drop it."

Alfred looked down at his bandaged chest. He knew what had been said, though he only understood a small amount.

Arthur waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, Arthur groaned and shot up. He opened the door sharply.

"You said you loved me." Alfred called loudly.

"Like I said. It was a dream."


	14. Chapter 14

"So Sadiq," Arthur said lightly to his favorite hit man. "There is a certain governor in the house at the moment who...has a debt."

Sadiq smirked. "You mean that ass hole who bull shitted his way through an election?" The Turk asked, knowing Arthur had dipped his hands into several politicians over the years.

"Yes. Mr. George Carter. He came to me months ago asking for money. He promised me he'd give me back my money plus $2,000 by the 13th of this month," Arthur looked down at his calendar on his desk. It had Alfred's blood on it. "Do you know what day it is today, Sadiq?"

"The 29th, sir."

"Exactly. "

"What would you like me to do with him?"

Arthur sighed as if he were bored. He opened his desk and pulled out a few files. "These are a few incriminating photos of him with a prostitute and him doing sexual favors for other high up business owners. I want you to threaten him with them. Then when, because I know he will, he ignores you, I want you to go after him. If you could gather more about him, that would be perfect. When you kill him, throw the pictures around his corpse. I want his wife and kids to know it was a good thing he died. Can you do this for me?"

"It would be my pleasure, boss."

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled and opened the door to the basement. He had bought Matthew some books to read while he was being confined in the basement. He had a list, but added a few of his own favorite books. Gilbert was eager to talk about them with Matthew.<p>

As he rounded the corner, Gilbert saw Matthew sitting on the couch, crying. Immediately, he dropped the books and ran to him. "Mattie! What happened?! Why are you crying?!"

Matthew glared at him. It was an expression Gilbert has never seen from him, and the Prussian was taken aback. "I don't know, Gil. Maybe the fact that I don't know if my brother is alive or not is too much to handle."

The albino's face grew even paler. "Matthew, it's not how it looks-"

"Not how it looks?!" Matthew snapped. "What do you take me for?! An idiot?! You _shot_ my brother because he didn't _deserve _me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Gilbert growled, stood up and gripped his hair. "I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted him to feel shitty about what he's done to you!"

"He's my _brother_, Gil! He hasn't done anything to me! Siblings do this to each other! It's the only thing we have left as a normal family! God, he's the only one left! And you almost took him away! I might never see him again! What if I forget his face, Gil?! What if he's dead and I don't even have a picture of him?! Just the video of him getting shot! Because that's the only clear memory of my parents that I have! All I remember is their eyes staring in shock and horror at the ceiling! Even the happy memories are clouded with them! I _can't _remember them!"

"At least you know they're happy!" Gilbert shouted. Matthew went silent. "The only thing I have ever gotten from my parents was disappointment! I was an accident and they never let me live it down! My mother wasn't even interested in men! She got really fucked up, then got pregnant! My father? He almost fucked up a _sixteen year old's _life. He knocked her up and took my brother once she had him," Gilbert's eyes were flooding. He gripped Matthew's biceps and looked him in the eye. "Do you know what it's like? Trying to convince another mistake that he is loved? That he is supposed to be on this earth, all the while being the reason why the people he called mother and father left? I... I told him that I almost got them killed. Being in the mob, it wasn't that hard to convince him. But...the night before...when he was at a friend's house, I came home bloodied and beaten. The woman who gave birth to me just...looked at me. For the first time since I was a child, she really looked at me. I thought...that she...finally saw me as flesh and blood. I thought we might cry together. But...she spat at me. She told me...that she had made a lot of mistakes in her life. But I...I was the biggest one. I was the one that cost her the most. 16 years of hell because of me. She said she was going to do something with her life before me, even though it wasn't true I...I still can't get it out of my head."

His head became heavy, so he rested it on Matthew's shoulder. He gripped his arms tighter. His knees buckled, making both of them kneel on the ground. "Mattie, we're two fucked up puzzle pieces trying to fit together. Please...I know you're mad at me...I would be too...but please...I just...tell me about when you were a kid. Those normal memories. Tell me about those memories and let me pretend they're mine."

Silently, Matthew had been crying, listening to Gilbert's life, trying not to feel awful about complaining about his own life. A hand came up to stroke Gilbert's soft, silver hair. "There was this park...it had swing sets and slides and everything a kid could ever want... It had a huge area for football or soccer...we would have a picnic...we would go to it every Sunday."

"Every Sunday?"

"Every Sunday. It was the day we could all be together. All be happy."

"Was it...nice?"

"Yes, Gil, it was perfect."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Irunya..." Ivan whispered to his sister as he observed the city from his 28th story office. "Lets watch it burn."<p>

Irunya looked at her brother. "What do you mean?"

Ivan smirked at his window. "Lets watch this city burn from the sky lines on top of the world! 'Till there's nothing left in her! Come, grab the children! Look out for burning buildings! It's the end of the world!"

"Brother, you are scaring me."

"The city looks so pretty! Do you want to burn it with me? Watch this city fucking bleed!? Being the world to its knees!?"

"Ivan, what are you talking about!?"

The Russian slowly turned to his sister and smiled a wicked, awful smile at her. "I'm going to bring it all down."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at his desk and scribbled down his on his calendar when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He called.<p>

The door opened with a voice. "Hey, little brother~."

Arthur's head snapped up. His older brother stood in the door frame. A mad man's smile was painted on his face, his green eyes ablaze. "B-Brian! What are you doing here?! I thought you-"

"That I was still in the looney bin? The asylum? The fucking living hell?" His voice cut with every word. Brain walked up to the desk and placed his hands on the two corners of it. "Well, good news, the funny farm has lost another pig. I've _missed_ you, Arthur~. Why don't you look happy to see me~?"

A chill crawled its way up Arthur's spine, settling between his shoulder blades. "I didn't know you were coming, that's all. You should really call ahead."

Brain tilted his head back and let out a deep laugh. "You snarky little shit, it was a surprise! I wanted to get your heart racing!" It had worked.

"Do the others know you're here? Does Shemus know?"

The Irishman's face fell. "I haven't spoken to Shemus in 10 years. Allistor and Dylan are so deep in the bottle that they didn't even know I left. And Peter gave me a much warmer welcome than you did."

"Well, a victim doesn't usually cheer when their attacker gets out of jail."

Brain groaned. "Please, are you still going in about that? I was just playing."

"I was 8 and you cut me with knives!"

"I needed practice!"

"I still have the scars!"

"So do I!" Brain hissed. "No one gets away with hurting daddy's precious favorite. You better check yourself: you might have had it bad, but believe me, the rest of us had it worse." A small growl slipped from his throat. "Now, tell me where my brother is."

"I don't know-"

Brain gripped the top of Arthur's hair, pulling him up and forward so they were face to face. "Don't lie to me, baby brother. You know I don't like it."

Arthur stayed silent.

Brain connected a fist to his gut.

"L-Long Island...his bar is on 62nd street."

"Good boy." Brain dropped him onto his desk and went towards the door. As he was leaving, he paused. "Oh, and I heard your pet ape got shot. Next time he's sucking your dick, tell him that once you're dead and gone, so is he."

* * *

><p>"Heracles! Adskhan! Get your asses in here!" The chief called to the new partners. "I got something for you!"<p>

Heracles looked up from his book. "Shit, I don't wanna do work." He groaned as he got up and went to the office, Adskhan nipping at his heels. They sat down in front of their boss.

"Alright, I just got a call from the governor. He told me that he got some incriminating photos in the mail today, said that he was being blackmailed. It's our job to find the blackmailer and shut him down. Is that clear? You should go over to his office around 2 to talk to him. He's a bit...terrified of these pictures getting out."

Heracles raised an eyebrow. "That's all? Really?"

The chief shrugs. "It's his first case. You'll get better cases when he's ready."

The Greek's eyes rolled as he got up. "Fine, whatever." He mumbled and left. He went to the coffee machine near the elevator and checked his phone. He had two text messages, one from his mother and the other from Sadiq. Happily, he opened the one from Sadiq.

**From: Sadiq**

**Hey, kitten how are you? Is 8 good for tonight's date?**

Heracles smiled at his nick name and texted back.

**To: Sadiq**

**Just got a new case from chief. It sucks 'cause the rookie needed a small case. And ya 8 is perfect :)**

Moments later, a response came.

**From: Sadiq**

**I got a new project from the boss too. Mines a bit more fun tho. Sorry. but I'm excited for the date. See you there ;)**

**To: Sadiq**

**K see you there :)))**

* * *

><p><strong>SUCH A JAMMED PACKED CHAPTER. Dude! I like this chapter a lot. The plot is stirring. Yes theres actually a plot. And its moving! It's on its way! Muahahahahahahahaha. And I really really like Brian... I think I'll keep him. Read and review! Danke guys!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Sadiq sat at the bar and picked through the nuts in the dish. He was waiting for his date to come through the same doors he did when they met. Sadiq didn't understand why he wanted this date to happen, let alone go well; the Greek just had something about him that begged for his attention.

Heracles entered the bar, trying not to show his nerves. He sat next to Sadiq and gave him a small smile. "Why are we at this shitty bar again? I thought this was a nice date."

The Turk chuckled. "Of course, kitten. I just thought we should meet somewhere we both know, so we don't have to wait without each other. "

Heracles blushed and started to say something before he was cut off. "And we have a first date discount that he really wants to take advantage of." Sheamus, the bartender, chimed in. His joke got a laugh out of the two of them, making him smile. "I'll get you two beers. They're on the house." He left to retrieve them.

"Are you two friends?" Heracles ask Sadiq.

He shrugged. "I guess. I frequent here, so we've talked a lot, but I wouldn't expect any more free drinks."

Sheamus returned with two beers. The couple said thank you and held a small conversation. It was pleasant until the bell rang. The door at the front of the building opened.

The bartender tensed up. His movements became more rigid as he lent over the bar to whisper to Sadiq. "You're one of Arthur's men, right? Look at the door." Sadiq slowly turned his head towards the door. His eyes widened as he saw the third oldest Kirkland brother. He was smoking a cigarette and was jumpy. His face looked familiar. When he turned to Sheamus, Sadiq let out a small "Oh."

He nodded quickly. "Please, can you pretend to be a bartender? And when he asks, I'm not here. Okay?"

Sadiq saw the fear in his eyes. He nodded and moved to get up.

"Sadiq, where are you going?!"

"I promise we'll leave right after this." Sadiq said quickly before hopping over the bar and picking up a glass, beginning to clean it. Sheamus bolted to the left and into a back room.

It was only five minutes later when Brian walked up to the bar. He took one last draw from his cigarette before blowing it in Sadiq's face and putting it out on the bar. Sadiq coughed. "You're not allowed to smoke in here, sir." He commented.

Brian licked his teeth. "I'm sorry, last time I was in a bar, I could."

"Well, you can't-"

"I heard you the first time," the mad man growled. He then slammed his hands on the counter to be face to face with the Turk. "And I'd advise you to never do that ever again." He clicks his tongue. "Now, I'm looking for my little brother. He looks like me only skinnier and weaker. Know who I'm talking about? Or do I have to find someone who has an IQ higher than 3?"

Sadiq's jaw locked. "He's not here right now. "

"What kind of business owner leaves his place?"

"He went for a liquor run. He normally goes to 5 Towns to get the good kosher stuff. Try there? It's a little place called Mort's. This cute little old guy runs it, so we support him."

Brian's eye brows raised. "I didn't fucking ask for your life story." He groaned under his breath and muttered something about his pansy little brother. "Alright, then, I guess I'm going to Mort's!" He pulled another cigarette out and lit it. "See ya." He wandered out soon after. Sadiq waited until he saw him round the corner then called Sheamus back.

The Irishman came out slowly. His head was ducked and sunken. "I-Is he gone?" Sadiq met him at the door, away from Heracles.

"Yeah, I sent him to 5 Towns looking for a liquor store that doesn't exist. Hopefully he doesn't kill a yid." Sadiq said to him quietly. Sheamus nodded and thanked him softly. "It's okay, relax. He won't get you, I promise. I'll make sure of it."

Sheamus smiled up at him with tears. "You're the only good thing to come from that damned company."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." Sadiq hopped back over the bar and wrapped his arms around Heracles' waist. "Ready?"

The Greek glared at him. "What the fresh hell was that? Why did Sheamus go running?! That guy looked like he was going to shoot up the place! I had my hand on my gun the entire time!"

Sadiq shrugged a bit. "He was. But he was stopped, so it's fine." Heracles' eye grew wide. "Don't look like that! You're off duty and no one is hurt. Just, please, come on? I've been waiting for our date!"

"Fine. But I'm coming back to ask some questions when I'm on duty."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his rickety wooden chair next to Alfred's bed. His head was down as he read his favorite book. Alfred had been watching him through the slits of his eyes, pretending to be asleep. It was a pastime of his; he loved seeing Arthur's face change with the book, like when he would bite his thumb during the climax. Though the expression he loved most of all was when the main characters fall in love for the first time. Arthur had the faintest of smiles whenever their lives intertwined forever. Arthur loved to talk about that part and Alfred loved to listen to him talk about it.<p>

With a jolt that got both their hearts starting, Arthur's phone went off. It chimed a soft minor keyed song. The blond looked at it, smiled, and took the call, all under the assumption that Alfred was still asleep. He stood and went to stand by the door with his phone cradled in his hand by his ear. "Yes? Hello!" His voice was high and happy.

_That is not a work call. _Alfred thought_. Who could he possibly be talking to? And why is he so damned happy to talk to them? Is it his mother? She hasn't called in a while… Maybe they're catching up._

"No, no. Friday's no good. I have a meeting with one of my employees. How about Sunday? No… Church isn't really my thing. Oh yes! Of _course_! Praise Jesus and his mighty word!" Arthur laughed loudly and bent over slightly. He held his elbow as he talked and his hip jutted out ever so slightly. It looked that Arthur was hanging on every word being said. "So… Sunday? Alright perfect. Bye."

When Arthur turned around, he had a bright smile on his face. Alfred's eyes were open now. They dripped and wanted to close so badly, to ease the pain in his shoulder and his heart. "What's Sunday?"

The smile faded quicker than it should have. Arthur's lips tightened. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Only your parts. But what does it matter? We both know it wasn't business." Alfred muttered weakly. His eyes closed but his mouth still moved. "I don't think I've ever seen you so _clingy_ to someone over the phone."

Arthur's mouth fell open. "How dare you?" He exhaled sharply. "Am I no longer allowed to have personal calls? Does that make me a bad boss? Because I have a personal life? " he questioned, gripping his elbow with one hand, pointing to his chest with the other.

"Where did you get this personal life from?" Alfred asked simply. "It seemed to appear right after I got shot."

A stabbing pain slit Arthur's chest in half. "If happened after you weren't there for me when I needed you." He blurted out, thinking about the night before, in the park. He thought of how scared he was, how alone he was until Ayaan saved him. "I was attacked that night, too, and you weren't there!"

Alfred's eyebrows knitted together. "You ran from me that night. Anything that happened after that was because of your actions. I'm sorry that happened, I am, but you left me. You weren't there for me. I'm sorry that you don't feel that way, but-"

"Yeah," Arthur said, cutting him off. "I'm sorry, too." He opened the door, then slammed it closed.

Alfred groaned as sleep pulled him under. _I'm way too hurt for this._

* * *

><p>"You cannot smoke in here, sir. Everything will burst into flames." The little old man behind the counter warned. His beard was long and gray, glasses thick, and hat black and round. <em>Typical Jew, <em>Brian thought. He threw down his cigarette and crushed it into the carpet.

He bobbed his way to the counter and laid on it while still looking up at the tender. "Look, I'm going to make this brief. Where's the guy who looks like me?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." The man said.

Brian gritted his teeth together. "I know he was here. If he's not anymore, just give me the direction he went."

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"Listen, Mort, I'm not going to ask again!

"My name isn't Mort! I'm Shmuly!"

The ginger's eyebrows raised. He knocked the roof of his teeth with his tongue. "So I was duped?" He looked at the man for confirmation. The fear in his eyes was enough. "Well, that isn't good for anyone. "

"What do you mean?" Shmuly asked timidly.

Brian did not answer. He simply got up and started strolling around the store. He let his anger stir and cook as he thought. He let grow rapidly by pondering on it. He waited until his body took control of itself and began to destroy.

Brian took the ends of shelves and tugged them hard so they would fall. The four standing created a domino effect, dumping all the bottles onto the floor, smashing as they collide. Brian heard the old man scream. His lips curled into a wicked smirk. He threw the entire wall of vodka onto the floor by hand. Feeling the glass break was his favorite part.

Shmuly was crying when Brian made his way to the door. He was curled up next to the counter, mourning his lifes work.

"Bye, Shmuly!" He called. Before he left the security camera caught his eye. "Oh, that won't do." He looked back at Shmuly. "I really liked you, too."

Kirkland took out a cigarette and his lighter, the one that stayed on until you closed it, and lit his cigarette. "Sorry, I can't go back."

Shmuly didn't even know what happened until he heard the door bells chime and the lighter hit the puddle of vodka. He didn't know whether to try to pick it up or try to hide. Either way, his thoughts were too slow. The temperature in the vodka rose and combusted, catching everything else in the store in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating for forever and a day. It was a rough year. Really rough. I should be back now... Welp, sorry for the excuses. Heres the next chapter.<strong>

**Edit: HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SO BAD I AM SO SORRY. i DIDN'T KNOW FF WOULD DO THAT HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY. I FIXED IT LOOK.**


End file.
